


Sterling Silver

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Claimed [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: So yes. Lance wanted his jewelry. He felt he deserved it, really. He was a good omega. He took good care of himself in his hygiene, knew how to cook and clean and sew… and he also went through four super intense heats every year all so he could his future mate pups, so. Yeah, he really did think he deserved it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh!!!! 
> 
> Ok. So I typically stick to O!Keith and A!Lance?? However, in my Discord RP, we ended up like. On a clusterfuck kick of just... O!Lance. And you can bet your sweet ass I jumped on that train. 
> 
> All of the relationships in this fic will get their own fic, so if you are interested please look out for my upcoming Punk and Miro fics!!!

In a world where everything was put into a three tier system, it was very easy to feel worthless. One’s worth was determined by a second, greater sex that confirms a person's reproductive abilities. 

 

These three tiers were as follows, in ranking of most important to least valuable. Omega. These were the most valuable, a reliable delicacy that most everyone wanted to get their hands on. Alpha. They make up the second highest ranking of human population, at about twenty five percent. Alpha’s are in control. Beta. These are the least valuable, taking up sixty-three percent of the human population. They are average, completely irreplaceable in tier standard. 

 

When it came down to it though, Alpha’s and Beta’s had more right and passage than the omegan populous. Alpha’s were typically the worlds lawmakers and businessmen, owning all of the large companies and brands. Beta’s were righted to join politics, but never more than a mayoral right in American law along with owning much smaller, more family oriented businesses, restaurants and the like. 

 

Omega’s though… the omega’s of the world were seen as possession, a special gift to the world that must be protected. However, through the years, the idea of protection had become warped, leading to crazy beliefs and laws that forbid them from working in any career path seen as ‘too rough’. 

 

The omega’s were the teachers of the world, along with other things like nurses and cooks, because they were expected to have that maternal, protective touch that made them good for that kind of thing. 

 

All because they could have children, regardless what they had downstairs. 

 

Of course it was a corrupt, utterly horrible system, but in all honesty, most omega’s were completely ok with the hand they had been dealt by fate. They were ok with staying at home to raise a family or having an easier job. (Of course, none of those jobs were actually easy, but whatever.)

 

But there were some omega’s who didn’t like the system. Those omega’s were called Rebels. Rebels who actually opposed the law were highly illegal, so nobody talked about them much. 

 

However, our dear focus, was not one of those Rebels. Lance McClain was absolutely content in his life, happy to sit back and wait for some strong, handsome Alpha (or Beta, he didn’t judge) to sweep him off of his feet, provide him a home to take care of and keep clean like he’d seen his own mother do. 

 

Honestly, he would be perfectly content like that. He wanted to gain his jewelry. He wanted an Alpha (or Beta, jeez-) to love him for him and to bestow him the greatest honour. 

 

Ahh, yes, the customary tradition that when an Alpha asks an omega to courtship, they bestow them with a piece of jewelry with the Alpha’s first name on it, a show of belonging. However, upon mating, the original piece of jewelry would be replaced with a ring on the left ring finger, engraved with the Alpha’s (and now omega’s) last name. 

 

So yes. Lance wanted his jewelry. He felt he deserved it, really. He was a good omega. He took good care of himself in his hygiene, knew how to cook and clean and sew… and he also went through four super intense heats every year all so he could his future mate pups, so. Yeah, he really did think he deserved it. 

 

But the question was who… and. If he is being honest, completely honest, he had a huge crush. A huge, overwhelming crush on the Alpha masterpiece that was the amazingly handsome and sexy Keith Kogane-Geyong. 

 

He knew the basics about Keith, his birth parents were a male/female Alpha pair, who had only had one pup, since the reproductive levels for that kind of couple were still low. (He had definitely daydreamed over what Keith looked like as a baby.) He knew that Keith’s father had passed away when he was about twelve, from various rumors at their school. He knew his birthday and his favourite colour… and he knew his favourite food. Ok, so maybe also a little more than just the basics. But it was ok, because Keith probably didn’t know he existed. 

 

Because everyday, while Lance was sitting in Home Economics, embroidering away or knitting baby socks, he would turn his chair to face the window to the field house, trying to catch glimpses of Keith, quarterback of the football team and sweaty from drills. 

 

He wondered how he smelled when he was sweating like that. He wondered how it would taste, Keith’s sweat… probably really, really good. Lance would bet money on it. 

 

Ok, so maybe his thoughts were less than pure, but could you blame him. Keith was a very attractive guy and in all honesty, Lance would do anything to be next to him. Romantically… platonically… invisibly… 

 

Keith smelled like peppermint and sandalwood, strong and earthy, yet utterly homely. Lance had never really liked the muskier scents, but the Alpha has always seemed to appeal to him, his scent peeking to him through a crowd of hundreds as classes switch. 

 

He couldn’t even imagine it… what it would be like, to bask in that scent and be covered in it intentionally. He wondered if Keith would be the kind of courtmate that would give his hoodie, let his partner wear it and take it back to rescent it, before giving it back. 

 

He felt like he was. He hoped he was. He wondered. He knew it wasn’t his like… place to care really, but. He wished that in a world where they were together, Keith did that. He didn’t want him to do it for anyone else though. 

 

His thoughts were typically the same just about everyday, always about Keith, since the eighth grade, really. 

 

Ever since that football game… 

 

* * *

 

_ Lance remembers how he had been curled on his bed, studying in his Algebra book when he received a text in his group chat from Katie, stating something about a football game and marching band.  _

 

_ He ignored it.  _

 

_ It was when three minutes later his phone had light up with thirty-seven more notifications from her and Hunk that he finally closed the book and opened the texts.  _

 

_ He realized what it was. Tonight was homecoming and that meant that there was a football game. And that meant that Hunk wanted to go because Shay was going to be there and he wanted to woo her. Because she was in marching band. So they had to go for moral support. Obviously.  _

 

_ With a quick text telling them that he had to ask his mother, he tossed his phone on the bed, ripping open the door and crashing down the stairs with the grace of a baby elephant walking with his eyes closed.  _

 

_ Of course he had heard his siblings laughing at him, making him blush and huff in annoyance until his oldest brother, Marco, helped him up.  _

 

_ “Mamá…? Hunk and Katie want to know if I can go to the game with them tonight! Can I please go!? You know how nervous Hunk gets trying to talk to Shay on his own!” _

 

_ “Mijo, you don’t always have to be helping a friend to go places, I know you want to have fun of your own too,” the woman had laughed, pinching his squishy cheek, “but I can’t drive you. I have to take Luis and Veronica to their dance lessons.”  _

 

_ “I know, Hunk’s mom is driving!”  _

 

_ She always did, bless that woman.  _

 

_ “Alright, you can go. I will leave you money on the counter for dinner too, because Marco is going out with that pretty boy again.” She gushed, a smile lacing her features as she talked about the omega who would someday become her son-in-law.  _

 

_ In the time it took Lance to get ready, he began to wonder what kind of mate he would have.  _

 

_ He had presented as an omega early the previous Summer, the sticky heat taking him only a little by surprise, as he was thankfully in bed after a long of day of play on the beach.  _

 

_ He had gone through a total of six heats at this point, body now completely transitioned and softened into the omegan form he had always been destined to have. He was thankful.  _

 

_ He wondered if he would have a mate that was as kind and considerate as he knew Marco was with Julian. Well. In general, his brother was a nice guy, if not evident by his help earlier. He wondered if his mate would help him up if he fell, if he would blush and stutter whenever he picked out his jewelry like Lance knew Marco had done with Julian’s.  _

 

_ Or maybe he would have a mate that was stoic, like his father. Don’t get him wrong, his father was a kind man, but he never really showed his feelings on his sleeve. The extent of his affection were soft smiles he would share with his mother in the mornings in the kitchen and folded hands clasped together. That seemed pretty good too. Because it was sweet and personal.  _

 

_ Or maybe his mate would be completely different. Something unexpected or a mix of the two.  _

 

_ Though, Lance supposed none of that really mattered. He would be happy with his mate, no matter what. He didn’t know who it would be, but he knew he would be happy.  _

 

_ It had only taken another hour before Hunk and Katie were rolling up in the minivan, Mrs. Garrett greeting him and asking if he’d eaten. She already knew his answer of course, handing him a bag of cookies from her purse.  _

 

_ With countless chatter and many sports and band related puns from Lance, they arrived in no time, hopping out of the backseat and thanking the sweet beta for driving them before racing towards the ticket booth.  _

 

_ “So, will Shay be able to come and sit with us after the marching bad is done?” He’d asked as they stood in line, ready to get their tickets and bounce, the stand waiting for them.  _

 

_ “I, um… I think so, yeah?” Hunk had blushed, attempting to sound casual, but knowing he failed when he saw Katie and he exchanging a smirk.  _

 

_ The conversation continued, but Lance’s mind was quickly transported somewhere else when he caught a whiff of the most incredible scent.  _

 

_ It made him think of Christmas for some reason, nose twitching as his eyes scanned the surrounding area, attempting to see if he could find the owner of that scent.  _

 

_ He saw an elderly couple who were most likely there to support a grandchild, then some high school kids, some other kids their age and a few parents…  _

 

_ And that’s when he saw him.  _

 

_ It was a member of the football team, soaking wet from the water bottle he had just poured over his head, bangs sticking to his face as he shook like a wet dog. Lance thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He thought that boy was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  _

 

_ “Uh, Lance? Are you even listening?” Katie sighed, pulling on his sleeve and reaching to pinch his scent gland, but thankfully, he turned to face her before she could.  _

 

_ “Katie, do you know who that boy is?” She pretty much knew who everyone was, so it was worth a shot.  _

 

_ “That’s Keith Kogane. Well. Kogane-Geyong. He has Alpha parents so they hyphenated his name. His dad died recently though, from what I heard, it was really sad.” She rambled, gossip spilling from her lips before she looked back up to Lance. “Why?”  _

 

_ “I… nothing.”  _

 

_ “Ooh… does Lance have a crush?”  _

 

_ “W-What!? No! I have never even met him!” He moaned, balling his fist and stomping his foot. “He just… his scent is… interesting.” _

 

_ At that, the other two knew not to push. It was clearly an omega thing, which they would not understand, because Katie had yet to present and Hunk was an Alpha who kind of just ignored it all.  _

 

_ Of course though, this Alpha didn’t ever look up. He looked distracted by something, but after a man with blacked out hair came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he seemed to relax slightly, the tension falling just a bit.  _

 

_ Lance was captivated.  _

 

_ Because of this, Katie and Hunk has to drag him to the stands and everything seemed to fly by, but slow to a stop all at once.  _

 

_ He remembers the beginning of the bands performance and he remembers seeing the cheerleaders doing their routine as it finally began. He remembered Shay sitting with them at some point, the other omega immediately noticing something wrong and taking a seat next to him, exuding her calming scent.  _

 

_ However, from then to the point of which everything changed, he couldn’t tell you anything. All he knew always that one second, his mind was focused on literally nothing but that scent and then the next, the whistles were blaring and a stretcher was being carried onto the field.  _

 

_ As he looked out, he noticed something. He noticed that the aura and the body pushing out that delicious scent was completely unfound, only for Lance to place him as the one on the stretcher, standing up suddenly and letting out an extremely horrific yell.  _

 

_ “Keith!”  _

 

_ And suddenly, everyone was staring at him in concern. At this poor omega who probably knew that wonderfully talented Alpha.   _

 

_ But he didn’t. And because of that, Hunk, Shay and Katie all made their exit, arms wrapping around Lance and pulling him out of the stands, down the steps and all the way to the front of the school, where Hunk was now phoning his mother.  _

 

_ Katie and Shay though… _

 

_ “Lance… you know you don’t know him right?” Shay asked softly, gripping his hand in a comforting manner.  _

 

_ Katie bristled slightly at that, giving her a strange look and standing on her toes to hug him, wrapping arms around his shoulders.  _

 

_ “Are you ok…?” _

 

_ Lance melted into her touch, shaking his head and sniffling softly. “N-No… Katie… what’s wrong with me…? Shay is right, I don’t even know h-him…” _

 

_ “Shay is NOT right. It doesn’t matter. You can still have empathy for someone when they get hurt.” She had hissed, glaring at the grass behind Lance, thanking God she wasn’t facing what or who she really wanted to really be glaring at.  _

 

_ “Ahh, why does this hurt so bad…?” _

 

_ “I… I don’t know, Lance, I’m sorry…” She lamented, feeling bad for snapping slightly like that, when Lance was already feeling bad. “Do you… should I stay with you tonight…? I can ask my parents if I can stay the night…”  _

 

_ Lance nodded at that, a thought going through his mind that his mother wouldn’t mind. She had always had a soft spot for Katie, opening her doors to her anytime she needed or wanted. And in this case, where her only omega son needed the support of his best friend, she would probably mind even less. _

 

_ When Hunk’s mom picked them up, not batting an eye at Shay, but instead giving Katie a smile of light concern. Katie returned it, not showing any teeth and looking incredibly fake.  _

 

_ “Can you just drop me off at Lance’s, Mrs. Garrett?” She asked from her new place in the front seat, Hunk and Shay surrounding Lance in the back seat. “My parents said it was fine, so long as it wasn’t any inconvenience to you.” _

 

_ “I… Katie, how would that be an inconvenience, it’s one less stop.” Hunk laughed from the backseat, a smile lasting on his face afterwards.  _

 

_ With a red face, Katie huffed, leaning to look out the window. “W-Well, yeah, but… shut up.”  _

 

_ Hunk’s mom just smiled at the interaction, reaching her hand to pat Katie on the leg. “Of course. And you should know by now to call me Honey.”  _

 

_ “I feel weird doing that, because… ‘honey’ is a term of endearment…? So taken out of context, that would be weird.” She explained, nodding at the window a few times and letting her voice cut off after she felt she had made her point.  _

 

_ “You’re so cute, I am glad my baby boy is friends with such a cute girl.” Honey smiled, turning to look back at her son, giving him a wink and nodding towards the other girl in the front, who was completely unaware of all of this, only blushing at the compliments.  _

 

_ But Lance saw how Hunk had only given her a confused glance before continuing his quiet conversation with Shay.  _

 

_ While Lance didn’t know what any of that was about, he could smell Katie’s natural scent faintly from the front seat and he could tell she was upset. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to help her.  _

 

_ “Katie…?” He said quietly, the first thing he had said since getting in the car. _

 

_ “What’s up, Lance?” The then twelve year old Katie spoke back, voice relaxed and curious.  _

 

_ “Thank you…” _

 

_ A response never came, rather a hand sneaking into the back, holding Lance’s hand carefully and squeezing lightly whenever the sound of Hunk’s voice would pierce the air.  _

 

_ He would ask her about that later.  _

 

_ Later actually came quicker than anticipated, he and Katie hopping out and heading for the front door after giving Mrs. Garrett their thanks.  _

 

_ It took about ten to fifteen minutes to get settled, greeting Lance’s family and explaining the events of the day. He explained why they were home early and why they had yet to eat dinner, leading to an exasperated mother who offered to bring them up food and to just hang out for a bit.  _

 

_ “So… are we gonna talk about what happened earlier…?” She asked when they were in the safe cover of his bedroom, laying in his bed as he stood by the closet, gathering pajamas for the two of them.  _

 

_ “Oh… uh, yeah. I don’t really know… it was really weird, wasn’t it? I went all crazy over some Alpha I’ve never even met like he was mine…” He looked over at her, tossing her a pair of shorts she had left over for this purpose and a hoodie of his to try and comfort her. He could tell she was upset too. “You don’t think it’s weird, right…?” _

 

_ “Mm… nah. You… I get it, Lance. I know what it’s like. Having a crush on someone you maybe shouldn’t. You’ve never even met yours… mine likes Shay and… well, not me, but I try and support him anyways.” _

 

_ And with that, everything clicked into place for Lance. The sly remarks in the car, the looks Katie would sometimes give Shay… why Katie flinched everytime Hunk would laugh at something Shay said; smile at something Shay said… _

 

_ Katie liked Hunk… _

 

_ Katie liked Hunk and Hunk liked Shay and Katie was supporting him in it anyways. Because she really, really liked him.  _

 

_ “Oh, Katie…”  _

 

_ “Ew, don’t get all sappy. I’ve been like… it’s been a long time. I’ve had enough time to get over it and accept the fact that it will never happen.”  _

 

_ “Kat, you don’t know that… anything can happen.”  _

 

_ “Lance… he likes Shay. A lot. Seriously. And she likes him too. I see literally nothing changing it.” She sighed, rolling over and pulling off her over shirt, a tank top on as she pulled on the hoodie. “Besides. I don’t care much. It’s cliche and probably dumb but I really do just want him happy… he’s my best friend.” _

 

_ Lance frowned at that, a sense of sadness and empathy filling him at his friends loss of something she’d never had. Of course he didn’t want Hunk to go through the loss that would be losing Shay to find the option that was Katherine Marie Holt, but it hurt him to see Katie like this.  _

 

_ “I know… you really like him, huh…?” He didn’t receive a verbal response, only a nod before she had taken off her glasses, placing them on the table. “Well… I think he is crazy not to like you too.” _

 

_ “Psh, please. It’s not like… Lance, I’m not even attractive. I literally have the body of an eight year old boy. And I look like one. Seriously. Regret the Matt Bubblegum Debacle more than anything in the world. I have… these ugly, huge fucking glasses and my hair is super boyish… I’m about as flat as a board in the chest. Nothing. Not even presented yet.”  _

 

_ “Katie. Seriously? You know Hunk better than that… he doesn’t care about appearance. And if he did, he would have scooped you up already, because you are adorable.” He tried, attempting to bump her confidence and see if it would help her at all. _

 

_ “So… if there is nothing wrong with my appearance… then what is wrong with me?”  _

 

* * *

 

And now, fast forwarding back to the present, a bit had changed. 

 

Katie had grown into herself. In many, many ways. She’d presented as an omega, the Summer after her seventh grade year, leaving her with a newly developed scent of sweet lemon and hibiscus flowers. Her body had obviously had obviously changed too in the past five years, no longer ‘flat as a board’ or ‘boyish’. Her hair had grown back out, but she always kept it out of the way in a braid or a ponytail, because apparently it was too annoying to deal with. The only thing that stayed were her glasses. 

 

Oh. And her colossal crush on Hunk. 

 

Though that had changed from a crush into love, a beautiful romance having blossomed along the way after Shay had to move away during the Summer between their eighth and ninth grade year. (It was an eventful year.) That is a story for later though. 

 

Because right now, the final bell was ringing and Lance needed to pack up his shit and go. Hunk and Katie were waiting for him, probably ready to blow this shit popsicle stand and grab some metaphorical ice cream at iHop with a ‘p’ because the ‘b’ was just a stunt to promote their new burgers. 

 

After finishing up the last row of stitches, Lance gathered his things, practically running out of the room and into the hall, long legs and a quick pace getting him downstairs and outside quickly. 

 

It hadn’t taken him long at all to spot Hunk and Katie, the latter on Hunk’s shoulders, laughing loudly at something he said and crunching carefully in on herself to press a kiss to the Alpha’s hair, a look of fondness taking over his face as he squeezed her thigh in a silent show of affection. 

 

They hadn’t noticed him yet as he stood there, watching them with an expression that would probably remind someone of a proud mother. He really couldn’t help it though, they totally deserved each other and it was absolutely incredible to witness their love on the daily. He was… incredibly jealous. 

 

They were totally in love and Lance could see it every time that they looked at each other that nothing would ever change that. They’d gone through a lot of emotional turmoil to get where they are and he honestly doubted anything was large enough to change that for the worse. 

 

However, because Lance was just standing there and wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings at all, he didn’t hear the shouts of warning from behind him and he definitely didn’t see the football that was about the make contact with his head. 

 

The second it hit him, he was pitched forward, dropping his books and his purse, scraping his knee on the ground and ripping his favourite pair of black leggings.  _ Why was that throw so fucking hard?  _

 

And turning around at the laughs, Lance knew why. Apparently, one of the freshman on the football team had failed to catch the ball that had been thrown ‘long’ to him and well. It hit him instead. The rest of the Alpha’s on the team were now laughing and Lance looked up with wet eyes to see Katie on the ground, looking a little peeved and Hunk apologizing to her in terror, even though Lance deduced that she was annoyed because he was apologizing too much for what was definitely an accident. 

 

“Um… hey, are you ok…?” A voice came from behind him and Lance flinched. He knew that voice.  _ Keith.  _

 

“U-Uh… you- I… my head pains!” He yelled before wincing, beating himself up for being actually so stupid in front of the guy he has had a crush on for nearly five years. 

 

“Your… head pains?” Keith gave him a dorky grin, probably realizing his mistake. “That hurt your head, huh? Yeah, sorry, our coach has a, uh… a literal metal arm…”

 

Lance snorted at that before he stopped in realization that he was completely serious, but then Keith was laughing and so was he. “Um… shit, sorry. I’m Lance… not that you care or anything, probably, but… just figured…” 

 

He seemed confused by most of his statement, but he thankfully decided to ignore it in favour of offering Lance his hand. “I’m Keith.” 

 

“Y-Yeah, uh, I know… how wouldn’t I…?” And while the last part was meant to be said in his head, he clearly said it out loud because the Alpha was giving him a confused look. “Ah! You know! Just. Big football star!”  

 

“Oh… well. Come on.” He pulled him up, examining him and trying to see if he had hurt himself. “Yeah, you scraped your knee up pretty bad. I can take you to the training room and bandage you up, if you want, considering one of my fucking idiot juniors let you get hit in the head… and I’ll make sure that one of them buys you new… what are those, leggings?”

 

“U-Uh, Keith, no… you don’t have to do that, that’s way too much…” Lance flushed, looking down and pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

 

“I want to. It’s the least I can do, I should have been watching them…” He looked apologetic, leaning down to gather Lance’s books and purse for him, along with the pens and a few receipts that fell out of his purse. “Here’s your stuff… oh, wait, no, let me carry it for you! I feel seriously bad.”

 

“I-I… you really shouldn’t…” His cheeks were pink, mumbling as he looked at the pavement. 

 

“Oh fuck, am I making you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, I’m not good with omega’s… or people. At all? Mostly omega’s though, yeah… you’re an omega, right? I hope. That would be… awkward.”

 

“I am, yeah… well. Since the last time I checked, at least.” He laughed a little, hand moving to cover his teeth as the sound spilled, biting his lip and flushing whenever he stopped. “But, um… no, I’m uncomfortable. You’re very sweet. I just don’t want to be an inconvenience…”

 

Keith smiled strangely at him for that, adjusting Lance’s books in his arms before tilting his head slightly. “It’s not trouble at all. I’d be happy to. Come on.”

 

“U-Uh… do you mind giving me just a second? My friends are waiting for me over there and I’d feel bad to just… not show up, y’know?” He pointed to Hunk and Katie after he finished speaking but felt his eyebrows raise when he saw that they were already gone. Those bastards probably saw him with Keith and ditched. “Oh. They probably just… left me because I was taking too long. They were right there when I got hit…” 

 

“Huh. That’s kind of messed up.” Keith huffed, nose pinched with confusion for why his supposed friends would do that. 

 

“You have no idea.” He referenced their knowledge to his five year long crush and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, clicking his tongue when he saw texts from the duo in their group chat. 

 

K: Lmfao, good luck loverboy, try not to swoon too much

 

H: tbh, I think he thinks ur cute!!!

 

K: l think he thinks that too

 

H: hey hey Katie

 

H: I think ur cute

 

K: oMG GO AWAY. 

 

H: NO ILY

 

K: ……. <3

 

L: You guys are so gay

 

K: Actually, that is incorrect. 

 

H: oh

 

L: anywhas i will meet you guys at the car this shouldnKt take long

 

K: Have funnnnn

 

L: Fuck u

 

Lance had a small smile on his face after turning his phone back off, putting it back in his pocket and attuning his ears to Keith. 

 

“Did you get ahold of your friends?” He asked kindly, a curious gaze and a warm smile. 

 

“Uh, yeah… they said I looked busy, so they were gonna wait at the car…” He flushed, nibbling slightly at his lip and attempting to not look as nervous as he actually was. 

 

Keith just nodded at that, moving all of Lance’s items into one arm and using his now free hand to open the door to the athletics building. 

 

He had only gone in there once or twice, taking papers for the coaches and other errands for prom committee, so the sight of all of the trophies and the weight room were still pretty fresh. 

 

“Come here often?” 

 

“W-What?”  _ Did Keith just use a pick up line on him? _

 

“You keep looking around, so I wondered if you’d never been before.”  _ Nevermind.  _

 

“O-Oh, uh… nope. Maybe like. Three times.”

 

“Three times… huh… yeah, no, that’s not much at all.” He apparently deduced before turning the corner and stopping before a door with a bunch of… strange motivational posters. 

 

**_DON’T BE A WUSS, IF YOU NEED A BANDAID: Ask for one, we care about your safety._ **

 

“I… can I ask about that?”

 

“Oh, yeah, ok. So our football coach is like… he can be one scary fucking dude, alright? But in reality, he’s like a teddy bear. If you ever meet him, he’ll probably show you his mates sonograms.” He said with a fondness that Lance couldn’t quite place, but it looked nostalgic somehow and he looked so handsome when wearing it. 

 

“Oh, that’s s-“

 

“Keith! Keith, look!” A voice from down the hall shouted and he let out a snort, looking back at Lance and opening the door, motioning for him to go in. 

 

“There he is now. In the training room!” He shouted back, reaching for a box of bandaids and a tube of antibiotic. “Do you… probably not, but do you have like. A pair of shorts or different pants?” 

 

Now, if Lance were stupid, he would have thought Keith were making a pass. And now… he wasn’t stupid but… “Why, Keith… are you making a pass at me.” 

 

“What…?” There was a concerned confusion in his voice and right before Lance could say he was joking, a grown man was throwing himself into the room. 

 

“IT’S TWINS!” He was hunched over, heaving, stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulling out a reel of five ultrasounds. “I am having twins!” 

 

And oh, boy, did Lance recognize this man. 

 

“Shiro…?”  

 

“Oh. H-Hey, Lance.” He squirmed under the sudden attention, hopping onto the training table next to Lance and grabbing a water bottle from the cooler. “Uh… can you not tell Katie…? I wasn’t really… meant to tell anyone but Keith, but I know that you are… y’know, best friends with my mates little sister and you just heard that…” 

 

“Wait, what?” Keith’s voice was filled with surprise, almost dropping the box of bandaids in his hands. “Sorry…”

 

“Calm down, dude. I’m not gonna tell on you, it’s not my place. Besides… I see you too often to betray you. You would be like… staring daggers at me at every family dinner.” 

 

“You’re a blessing, McClain.” 

 

Meanwhile, Keith looked ready to explode. 

 

“Hold on, did you not know he was the coach or something…?” 

 

“I, uh… haven’t been to a football game since eighth grade. Homecoming.” He looked up at Keith, a feeling it of anxiety in his gut at being figured out by this guy. 

 

“I- ok, but like… you guys apparently see each other? All the time? How has it not come up?” 

 

“Well, I don’t talk about work at home, it makes Matt upset because I get really worked up. I threw a couch pillow through a window once ‘cause I was demonstrating to Katie and Hunk what happened at practice and Matt was so pissed.” He was nodding to himself. 

 

“I would be too if my mate broke the window. You guys have nice windows.” Lance pointed out and Keith looked even worse somehow. 

 

“Wait, who is Hunk? And you have a mate, I… this is so complicated.” 

 

“Hunk is Matt’s little sister’s courtmate. He is also she and Lance’s best friend since they were yay-high.” He waved a hand in the air to represent the height of a child. “As for the other thing… that is a Lance question.”

 

“Oh, uh. No. I don’t. I was just saying like… in the future, if he broke a window, I would… probably be pissed. But I guess it depends on who…” He trailed off, not even realizing that he’d subconsciously started to release soothing waves of scent, alerted by Keith’s growing agitation. He quickly raised a hand to his scent glands, attempting to cover them. “S-Sorry… instinct…”

 

“No… that’s ok, you have a, uh… a really nice scent.” Lance didn’t know when, but Shiro had left, leaving the two of them alone again. “I hope that’s not inappropriate or rude.”

 

“I-I don’t think it is…” And dear God, He was so very aware of how warm his face was. 

 

“You… yeah.” He smiled, putting some of the antibiotic or a cotton swab and using the opened up hole in his leggings to apply it, before covering the scrape with a bandaid. “Well. There you go…” 

 

Lance stayed like that for a minute, smiling at Keith before his mind cleared and he hopped up, reaching to grab his books before Keith stopped him, grabbing his things again and silently walking him back out. 

 

“Y’know… to protect you from anymore randomly flying athletic balls.” He excused, a small grin on his face. 

 

“Yeah… of course.” Lance smiled shyly, looking at the ground and leading his way to his car, having left it completely unlocked the whole day in case it was raining in the afternoon and he was running late. 

 

After locating his car in the parking lot, Lance stopped before the door on the drivers side trying not to focus on the fact that Katie was sitting in Lance’s seat and she and Hunk seemed to be having some weird version of a karaoke competition. 

 

“So… this is me.” He started, wondering if he should ask for Keith’s number but feeling unsure. And then he felt the window behind him be lowered, Katie’s head being popped out. 

 

“Why, hello, Lance. Nice of you to join us.” He heard Hunk snicker from beside her, only egging her on. “So… who’s your friend?”

 

“Keith…” He spoke through gritted teeth. “Keith, this is Katie and that’s her courtmate, Hunk. They’re evil and want to ruin my life.”

 

“Believe me, Lance. If I wanted to ruin your life, I could have done that about… what would you say, Hunk, five years ago?” 

 

“Haha, very funny. Roll up the window and shut up.” He hissed before remembering that she was in his seat. “Actually, get out! Get in your seat! I am the driver!”

 

Keith snorted at the exchange, before looking down at the watch on his wrist and paling a little. “Ah, shit. Lance, here’s your stuff. I gotta go, I promised my mom I’d go to the grocery before I came home.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but smile at that.  _ Wow, going to the grocery for his mom… wonder if he’d do that for a mate…  _

 

“O-Oh! Of course! Thanks again! You really didn’t have to do any of that…” 

 

He just smirked at that, handing him his things and turning around to walk away. “See you around, Lance.” 

 

And it was only a few minutes later in the safety of his car with his friends quietly waiting for him to say something. 

 

“God, did you guys hear that…? He said my name…” 

 

Katie snorted. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening found them in the diner they went to everyday after school, Katie throwing french fries at him until he would tell the story of the training room. 

 

Hunk, of course, was having an internal battle of stopping his girlfriend and leaving her to torture him. He settled on the latter in watched with a smile as she hit Lance square in the nose with one. 

 

“Can you fucking quit?”  

 

“I can if you tell me what happened.” She grinned, grabbing another fry and waving it in the air as warning. 

 

“Those weren’t even your fries, you dick.” He hissed, pointing at Hunk’s plate and pouting.

 

“Well, guess what, my boyfriend loves me and if I want to throw his fries at you, I fucking will.”

 

“Love you, I do, but I wish you would watch your language in public. I think that old lady is bitching about us to her grandchildren and telling them we are bad examples.” He laughed, wrapping his arm around Katie and kissing her cheek.

 

“U-Uh… well… she can suck my nonexistent dick.” She stuttered at first from the embarrassment before remembering to not let it show, even though it was radiated through her scent. 

 

“Katie!” Hunk yelled, laughing as the woman grabbed her purse with a gasp and walked out, offended. 

 

“What, I can’t help it if I accidentally offend old people.” She snorted, looking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Hunk just smiled fondly at that, pulling her over to him and nuzzling her hair as she begrudgingly took a drink of her Dr.Pepper. “You’re adorable, angel.”

 

That, however, sent Katie reeling, shooting her drink out of her nose and coughing so hard that Hunk was actually about to call an ambulance. 

 

“What’s wrong!?” He shouted, roughly patting her back until she stopped coughing and he grabbed a napkin, wiping her face off with care.

 

“You can’t- Jesus!” She hacked, dropping her head onto the table and groaning. “Give me your hoodie…”

 

“What?” He hadn’t heard, her voice having quieted significantly as she looked away from him. 

 

“I said ‘give me your fucking hoodie’, Hunk!” She screeched, face beet red as she held out her hands expectantly. 

 

“Baby, it’s 95 degrees outside…”

 

“Do I look like I care, I want it.” She had pouted and Lance was honestly so busy smiling at the adorable display before him. 

 

“You guys are so cute…” He groaned. “I want something like that…” 

 

“You could,” she sang, reaching for his hand across the table. “With Keiiiiiith.”

 

He glared at her and she began to cackle. Hunk snorted slightly, a light laugh bubbling in his chest. This, of course, made Lance laugh too, because seeing his two best friends happy and laughing would always make him feel the same. 

 

“Ok, but seriously, Lance… can you please tell me? I told you everything about Hunk! It’s only fair!” She pointed a finger at him across the table, raising an eyebrow with a grin. 

 

“You did what-“ Hunk started, but was waved off by his girlfriend waving a hand in his face. 

 

“Hunk, this is important!” She hissed, but grabbed his hand to show that she wasn’t trying to be rude, she just really wanted to know. 

 

“Ugh… Fine. He… he came over, picked up my books, offered to bandage me up and… get me new leggings. And… said I had a nice scent… but whatever! It probably doesn’t mean anything!” He spat out quickly, giving them the simple version rather than going on with details and descriptions. “Oh, and I didn’t know Shiro was the football coach…?”

 

The other two were just looking at him like he’s grown another head, before Katie’s eyes narrowed, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. 

 

“Lance, he said  _ what _ !?” 

 

And everyone was looking at them again. It was a miracle that in the two years since they started coming here, they had avoided getting kicked out every single time and they would still serve them. 

 

“Katie, please sit down…” Lance hissed, covering his face with a hand. “He just… he said that I smelled nice… God, it’s- it’s not weird or anything.”

 

“Lance…” She spoke, voice quiet and exasperated as she took her seat again. “Alpha’s don’t just say that. Uh, they don’t even really think stuff like that unless they are suited as potential mates. I would think you would know that.  _ Since you took Home Ec every year in high school. _ ”

 

“I- oh my God…” And suddenly, Lance’s face was the same colour as his strawberry jello, leaning forward and slamming his forehead hard against the table. 

 

“Aww, what’s wrong, hon?” A voice from above came into register and Lance’s head shot up, smiling in relief to see the woman in front of him. 

 

“Krolia! Thank God- wait, are you on break?” Lance exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face as the black haired waitress stood before them. 

 

“I am, so if you could scoot over so I can rest these old lady feet, it would be appreciated.” She grinned, waiting for Lance to scoot into the booth before taking her seat. “So Lance… what’s wrong? I saw that. I also saw Katie standing up and yelling, so. I wanna know all the tea.”

 

“See, this is why I love her.” Katie laughed as she grabbed her Dr Pepper, glaring at in warning before she took a sip. “She wants the tea, Lance, tell her.”

 

“I… ok, so you know that Alpha that I’ve had a thing for since… the eighth grade?” He waited for a response before continuing after she nodded. “W-Well… one of the guys on the football team hit me in the head with a ball earlier and I actually fell pretty hard and I banged up my knee? And he showed up  _ out of nowhere  _ and offered to bandage me up and get me new leggings… and Katie is like. Convinced that he feels the same.” 

 

“Ok, but tell her why I said that.” She glared, because even though Katie was a closet romantic, she knew that those kinds of things aren’t surefire that feelings are mutual. 

 

“Katie-“

 

“Krolia, he said Lance’s scent smelled good.” Hunk exposed, giggling a little in excitement, which was shared by the woman who was now grasping Lance’s hands in joy. 

 

“G-Guys! Just because Keith said I have a nice scent doesn’t mean he likes me, oh my God!” He stuttered, groaning a little and taking his hands back to cover his face. “This is embarrassing…”

 

“Wait… Keith?” 

 

“Oh yeah, Lance never told you his name…” Katie considered, taking another sip as she finally slipped Hunk’s hoodie over her head. 

 

“I kinda liked that he didn’t tell! It felt mysterious…” Hunk said seriously, causing Katie to look at him with slight exasperation. “What?” 

 

“Nothing, dear.”

 

“W-Wait, I’m sorry, where do you three go to school again?” Krolia asked, the words finally setting in. 

 

“Garrison County. Why?” 

 

“Ahh, no reason…” She smiled softly, grabbing Lance’s left hand and patting it softly. “But… I do think Katie is right. As an Alpha, I can tell you that we only think an omega genuinely smells nice when we see a potential mate in them.” 

 

“Ok, but what if he just said it to be nice?” He moaned, looking up at her with a pout. 

 

“I feel like… I feel like nobody just says that kind of thing to be nice.” She sighed, pulling a piece of blueberry pie out of nowhere and setting it in front of Lance. “I think you should go for it… this boy you’re always gushing about sounds  _ super  _ cute.” 

 

Lance gave her a strange look at that last part but grabbed his fork, stabbing into the slice and bringing it to his lips, sighing quietly at the taste. 

 

“I miss my mom… she would know what to do…” He sighed, leaning into Krolia’s side and frowning at the table. 

 

The previous year, Lance’s mother had passed away after a fatal car accident, a drunk man hitting her car head on. She’s survived the initial impact but after being checked into the ICU, her heart eventually gave out and left Lance’s brother and sister to live with their father, who had since been… understandably distant. 

 

His older brother, Marco had graduated two years prior to the accident and had his own family to take care of but he dropped everything to come and stay at the house with them while they were in active mourning. 

 

Lance still had a hard time walking into the kitchen without crying, sometimes catching glimpses of her standing at the fridge, muttering about how she had just bought milk or about her standing by the oven, cursing in Spanish about how slowly her bread was rising. 

 

She was his best friend and closest confidant aside from Katie, always there to listen whenever he needed it. But she had been gone for almost a year now. And since then, he didn’t even really talk about his feelings. 

 

Well. Until he met Krolia. She reminded him of his own mother in the way that she always seemed to smell like some sort of food and that if you seemed upset, she would give you something to eat. 

 

Apparently, she had a son and her husband had died a few years ago, so it had only been the two of them. She had never gone to college, because she was pregnant for her son at seventeen and she made the choice to stay at home for her 

family. 

 

That is, until her husband, who they all called Texas, was done with his own schooling. At that time though, the war was raging on high and she joined the military, only to come back to raise her son as a single parent, mate killed in a fire at work, a fireman. 

 

They moved around a bit after that, before she finally found a home there in Altea. She’d had to get three jobs to make ends meet for her and her son, who she described as an ‘awkward but sweet boy’ and no matter how many times he had tried to picture him, he simply couldn’t. The boy seemed very mysterious somehow and Lance couldn’t picture him at all. 

 

Lance figured he was probably pretty adorable, because she referred to him as her ‘little hippopotamus’ or sometimes ‘K’. Apparently, like the Kardashians, their names were all double Ks. He didn’t know her last name, but he loved the concept. He thought it was very cute, it was like how Hunk and his moms’ names all started with ‘H’. 

 

When Lance finally pulled out of his mind to look up at the people around him, Katie was looking at him, concern and sadness lacing her scent as she was tucked into Hunk’s side. Hunk had a thick air of awkwardness and upset in his scent, because he never knew how to talk to Lance about his mother. And Krolia… well, she just pulled him tightly against her side and nuzzled him gently. 

 

She kind of got it, he felt. She’d lost her mate and that was hard, she knew how loss felt. And while Lance was sixteen when she passed, it didn’t make it hurt any less, to have his mother ripped away from him. 

 

“Guys… I’m ok.” He smiled, a sigh falling from his lips as he took another bite of the pie. “I’m not… it’s ok. Of course I miss her, but I’m just… in need of some motherly advice and sometimes, it hits me how hard some things will be without her.” 

 

“I know it isn’t the same, Lance, but… I can offer you any motherly advice you ever need. I may not be your mother, but the three of you are also like children to me, along with my son.” Krolia smiled, patting Lance’s back and rubbing his arm gently. 

 

“Thank you, Krolia… but. I don’t know. I don’t think it would be the same…” He frowned, almost feeling bad that he didn’t think her advice would truly be as powerful as his own mother’s. “She just has that thing, you know…?”

 

Krolia nodded at that, well aware of the motherly bonds that were always the most powerful, next to that of a mates bond. 

 

“I understa-“ But Krolia never got to finish, a small crash heard from the front of the shop and a startled shout, followed by an awkward sounding apology, there was a voice Lance knew well after that afternoon.

 

“Allura? Where’s my mom, I gotta-“ However, his voice cut off as he came to stand by the table, mouth open in shock as he looked at the group. His cheeks were pink. But why? “A-Ah… hey…” 

 

Lance didn’t know if he was talking to him, but he kind of assumed… kind of hoped. 

 

“Why, hello, Keith. Did you need something?” Krolia smiled at him, the arm around Lance tight as she smiled up at him. 

 

_ There was no way, right…? It couldn’t be… _

 

“U-Uh… nevermind. I’ll… home. I’ll tell you at home.” And suddenly Keith was attempting to walk away and Lance was feeling short of breath. This means Krolia knew all about his crush on her son. 

 

“No, no, pull up a chair for a moment, sit down… talk to mama.” She grinned, tapping the table lightly with her fingers. “You guys don’t mind, right?” 

 

With a look at Hunk and Katie, you could see that the meaning had already set in and they were nodding ecstatically, telling him to take a seat. 

 

However, Keith looked to Lance for confirmation, their eyes meeting in a small exchange. Lance could only blush and look in the opposite direction, out the window of the little restaurant. “Sit…” 

 

He remembers hearing the light scrape of metal as Keith pulled up a stool to the end of the table, leaving his hands in his lap awkwardly. 

 

“So. Son, what do you need?” She smiled at him knowingly, patting Lance’s shoulder simultaneously. “You know you can tell mama anything.”

 

“I… Mom, it’s kinda… private.” He flushed, eyes flitting to Lance and then looking down at the table, eyes trained on a coffee stain. 

 

“Oh, nonsense! You go to school with these three, don’t you? I’m sure you guys are friends, you seem like you’d get along great!” 

 

This time, Lance answered, face a little pink at the dizzying amount of Keith’s scent pouring into his nose. “Actually… we only met formally today.”

 

But Lance knew Krolia had already figured that out, probably had earlier, when the name ‘Keith’ fell from annoyed lips. That had probably been the reason she asked what school they went to. 

 

“Oh? Did you now…? How did that happen?” She smiled, warm and innocent but she had the same fire in her eyes that Katie got when she was feeling mischievous. “I wanna know how cute and flustered my baby boy was being when that happened! He is really shy, you know!”

 

“M-Mom! God… you are so embarrassing!” He groaned, fingers clenching lightly around a spare knife on the table. 

 

“I’m your mother, it’s my job to be embarrassing.” She smiled, using her free hand to pat his thigh. “But really… how did it happen?” 

 

“I… McCormick missed a ball that Jones was tossing and it hit Lance in the head and… I helped him grab his stuff and got him a bandaid for his knee.”

 

“Now, son. You should not lie to your mother… that’s not really what happened, is it? Or the full story, at least.” 

 

“Mom. I helped him up… got his books… fixed up his knee… Shiro popped in out of nowhere screaming about twins… and then I walked him to his car.” He sighed, each statement paused to consider what exactly to say. 

 

“Aww, my son is a gentleman… how cute.” She cooed, reaching to ruffle his hair. Lance wondered how soft it must feel. 

 

“Um. I’m sorry- Shiro came in yelling about  _ what!? _ ” Katie hissed, ready to stand up from her half of the booth, crawl across Hunk and choke Keith until he told her. 

 

“Uh… you aren’t by chance… Katie? Are you?” Keith paled, looking at Lance for help. He nodded in pity for the boy who had just ruined what was probably going to be a beautiful surprise. “H-He… His cousin is having twins.” 

 

“Keith, you’re his cousin. Are you having twins. Is there someone I don’t know about.” Krolia asked, fake seriousness lacing her town as she gave her son a stare. 

 

“Mom, what the fuck-“ 

 

“Keith Yorak Geyong-Kogane. You watch your damn mouth. I was teasing, that’s not an excuse to have a dirty mouth.”

 

“Ok, but! Yes, Hunk! I told you, right? I  _ knew _ he was gonna have twins! My dad owes me twenty bucks!” She exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. 

 

“Wait, wait, what did your dad bet?” Lance asked in amusement, ready to hear what Sam had gotten into this time. 

 

“Ah, thought it was gonna be triplets. They run in our family. Both of my parents are from sets of triplets… they never had one though. I wonder if it skips generations or somethin’.” She explained, taking a bite of her pancake and considering until she heard Hunk choking next to her, coughing up a storm. “What the hell happened?” 

 

He was a bit red in the face, looking off at the counter, refusing to look at Katie. “N-Nothing…” 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would guess it’s because you mentioned that and he thought about having them with you.” Krolia chuckled, giving Katie a soft smile. 

 

Katie flushed at that, clearing her throat and trying to fight the smile that made it’s way to her face. “Oh…” 

 

She was nuzzling back into Hunk after that, who had finally gone back to normal, turning to kiss her forehead. “Oh.” 

 

“Ugh! You guys are so… ugh.” Lance found himself groaning, a smile on his face as he watched them carefully. “Do I get to be godmother…?”

 

“Ha, only because I know you’re good with kids! You spoil Luis and Veronica rotten!” Katie laughed, cheeks still a bit pink. 

 

Lance pouted at that, resting his face on his palm. “They don’t let me anymore… they say it’s ‘embarrassing’ like. What? Your brother taking you out and buying you shit is embarrassing?” 

 

“Uh, it is when your brother holds up shirts to you and tries to look for your size, screaming about how cute it would look on you.” Hunk snorted.

 

“H-Hey! That was one time! Besides, being an omega is hard! Sometimes you get those maternal urges!” And that time, it was Keith who choked but he didn’t let himself think about why. 

 

“You’ll be a great mom, to be honest.” Krolia said, nodding her head as she smiled at Lance, lightly tilting her head in Keith’s direction. “My son would honestly probably feed his children RedBull and be shocked when they started bouncing around.”

 

Keith snorted at that, shaking his head and giving his mom a slightly frustrated smile. “Sure, if I even ever have them.”

 

That made everyone look over, that’s for sure. It was rare that an Alpha would joke about not having children or not even want them at all. Lance wanted to know which one it was. 

 

“Keith, buddy, do you not want pups?” Hunk asked and Lance thanked God. His best friend was his life saver. 

 

“Mm… I dunno. Probably not. I mean. I have always pretty much had one parent and I don’t know the whole… dynamics of raising a family well, so… just feels like a weird concept in a way.” He spoke honestly, before realizing that he had just confessed such a fact to someone he had never even met. “Uh…”

 

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Keith. Hunk is a very approachable guy.” Katie smiled at him before turning to Lance. “You’ve always wanted kids, right? I remember that time we had to write little essays on how we wanted our futures to go and you just wrote ‘I wanna be a good mate and mother’ with some little like. Life plan on how to get there.” 

 

It was clear to Lance that Katie was trying to make him admit it and embarrass him, but Lance wasn’t having it. “Oh, yeah! I remember that! Didn’t you literally just write ‘Hunk’ and draw little hearts around it?”

 

“H-Hey! That was private information!” Her voice squeaked and she was suddenly getting under the table, hiding away from what he assumed was Hunk’s loving grin. 

 

“Angel! What!? That is so cute, I am going to cry!” He gushed, reaching a hand under the table only for it to get bit and he lifted it back out with a frown. “That hurt…”

 

There was a muffled apology before Katie came back out, having pushed her arms into the torso part of the hoodie as well and now her hair was down, going down to her waist. 

 

“Sorry again… shouldn’t have bit you.” 

 

“Kitty… I just wanna let you know that if we were alone… I would be kissing you so softly right now.” Hunk smiled, cheeks pink as he faced her, watching her go through about fifty emotions before she finally came to a conclusion. 

 

“I-I mean… just one wouldn’t hurt…” She murmured, leaning forward a little until their lips touched in the softest kiss Lance had probably ever seen anyone have. 

 

Krolia let out a soft sigh, patting Keith’s thigh before standing up and grabbing Lance’s drink, taking a sip from it before sitting it back down. “Alright, kiddies. Mama bear has to go back to work now, but… this has been another amazing break thanks to you.” 

 

Lance waved softly at her and sighed with exasperated affection when Katie and Hunk didn’t even notice because they were just being so adorable together. 

 

“Ugh… this sucks, I want that...” He sighed, picking up his cup and taking a big drink. 

 

“I am still surprised you don’t.” And it was in that moment, Lance knew… he fucked up. Keith was still sitting there, awkwardly smiling at him. “Sorry, that is… probably weird to say.” 

 

“It’s… no, it isn’t… I am just. I don’t understand what you mean… I’m not anything special, so…” He spoke, nerves showing through as he reached for a strand of hair, lightly playing with it in order to avoid Keith’s gaze.  

 

And in the moment Lance hadn’t been paying attention, he heard a few small noises, followed by Keith choking on what looked like a piece of bread.  _ When did he get bread. But also… who just eats… bread? Sliced bread? _

 

However, if he had been paying attention, he would have witnessed Krolia slapping the back of his head, shoving bread in his hands and mouthing “Court him”, which made Keith quite harshly choke on said bread. 

 

“Oh my God, Keith are you ok?” He asked, concern heavy and dense in his voice. “What happened…?”

 

“F-Fine… think I just got blessed with the answers to all of my questions though…” Lance gave him a weird look at that one, before shrugging it off and looking at the now empty seat beside him. 

 

“Um… you can sit next to me, if you want. Y’know…cause your mom, uh, left...” He struggles to explain himself, but patted the cushioned booth next to himself. 

 

“Oh, uh… thanks.” He mumbled, standing to return the stool to wherever he had gotten it before sitting back down, making a gesture at Krolia and looking back at him. “So… how long have you known those two…?” 

 

Was he trying to make small talk. Adorable. 

 

“Well… I have known Hunk since kindergarten…? And then we met Katie the next year, when she was in kindergarten, because some dicks were teasing her for being a girl and wearing green. Which is… still crazy to me, because it’s a colour and that is some dumb fucking shit.” He sighed, explaining with a wave of a hand before clapping said hand over his mouth. “Jeez, sorry, I swear a lot, huh?” 

 

Lance knew it wasn’t very proper or attractive to most Alpha’s when omega’s cursed and he slapped himself for doing that. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I swear like a sailor. Literally, my mom has slapped me upside the head for saying ‘fuck’ one too many times.”

 

“Language.” She said as she walked behind him to take an order to the table two booths back. 

 

“Oh my God…” Lance laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes squinting as he looked at Keith’s mystified expression. 

 

“You have a really nice laugh, you know that?” He spoke up when he focused again, smiling at Lance and not being aware of the two other pairs of eyes on him now. 

 

“I… thanks… no one’s ever said that before… people typically say it’s ugly.” He flushed, smiling at Keith with wonder. 

 

“What…? Are they hearing a different sound because.” He gestured with his hand, a smile directed at Lance. “That was one of the cutest laughs I have ever heard.” 

 

The omega simply blushed at that, eyes soft as he smiled at Keith, eyes fluttering unintentionally. 

 

“Oh dear God.” They heard Katie snort, turning to look at her and finding her staring at them. “You guys are… yep.”

 

Lance gave her a death glare and she laughed, before standing and patting Hunk’s shoulder. 

 

“I gotta go, guys. My dad is outside to pick me up. He just texted me something about a doctor’s appointment and I have to leave, so. I will see you guys tomorrow. Bye, Hunk, bye, Lance and Keith.” She smiled, scooting out whenever Hunk stood up. 

 

“Oh, hey, can I have my hoodie?” 

 

“What do you think…?” She’d smiled, giving him a small kiss before she was grabbing her bag and walking for the door. 

 

Hunk watched after her with a smile until she was out the door to let out a soft sigh. “I’m so lucky…”

 

Keith and Lance actually both groaned at that one, looking at each other and rolling their eyes before letting out small laughs. 

 

“What? What’s funny?” Hunk frowned, staring at the other two in displeasure. 

 

“Nothing… you guys are just… really great together.” 

 

* * *

 

_ The ninth grade had been a year full of amazing things and honestly, Lance had no issues remembering it.  _

 

_ It was the year he got his acne completely cleared up. It was the year he learned how to drive. Oh. And it was the year his two best friends fell in love. That was his favourite part.  _

 

_ After a long time of pining, Katie’s feelings were finally being returned and Lance felt that was something he could never thank God enough.  _

 

_ His best friend deserved the world and earning the love of someone she had wanted for so long was what she wanted more than anything. And she got it.  _

 

_ He remembers how it all happened. He remembers after Shay left how broken Hunk was and how they had to console him when he missed a week of school because of it. _

 

_ In fact, he remembers the exact moment that Katie confessed her feelings, her anger at Shay finally overflowing as Hunk mourned the move of a girl he had come to really care for.  _

 

_ It was when the week was winding down and Hunk could finally hear her name without crying.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe her…” She had ranted, walking back up the stairs in Hunk’s house to his room, only to see him waiting for them by the door.  _

 

_ “Katie… it’s ok. She did what she needed to. She’s just… Katie, she had to.” He responded, voice tired and honest as he stared at them.  _

 

_ However, Katie was not so forgiving. In the years that she had liked him and in the time that she had known that it wasn’t going to go away, she had thought of countless scenarios, selfishly, where the two weren’t together. But somehow, something like her leaving never even crossed her mind. She thought Shay was too good for that, which was why she was willing to let it go and be happy for him. This whole incident proved her wrong.  _

 

 _“Hunk… it’s not! It’s not ok! At all! Someone who really loves you would never do that to you!” She took a deep breath, face red with hurt and anger before she looked him directly in the eyes, years of sheltered feelings spilling over. “I_ _would never do that to you!”_

 

_ It then showed that Katie had not even realized what she said until he was looking at her with wide eyes, reaching out in a move that would never be finished.  _

 

_ “D-Don’t touch me!” She had cried, running down the stairs quickly and moments later they heard the slam of the front door.  _

 

_ He remembers the aftermath, how Hunk stumbled back into his room and looked at the walls, covered in pictures of the three of them, even some of just he and Katie or Lance.  _

 

_ He had seen the realization filter into Hunk’s mind, eyes widening and slowly shutting as he fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  _

 

_ “I’m a bad person…” _

 

_ “What? Hunk, no…” Lance had attempted to comfort, but the Alpha didn’t want any of it.  _

 

_ “I… she saw all of that. I forced her to watch as I was trying to court someone else, Lance. I made them hang out…” He groaned, raising his hands to cover part of his face. “My mom… even tried to tell me. Many times, now that I think about it. Every hint about her being… adorable and ‘such a lovely girl’. She was trying to get me to see Katie. Not as my best friend. And I took advantage…”  _

 

_ “Hunk… buddy, she wanted to support you. Because if you were happy… it made her happy. Be it with someone else or not. She just wanted you to be happy…”  _

 

_ “But see, that’s the issue. Because I didn’t even notice. How many times was it that I dragged you guys out with us because I was too nervous to go alone? How many times did I make her sit there and watch me fucking make goo goo eyes at Shay.”  _

 

_ And that’s how Lance knew. The swear that Hunk seemed to hate the most fell from his mouth and he didn’t even realize it. That’s how he knew that Hunk thought he’d made a grave mistake.  _

 

_ “You can’t help who you like, Hunk. That’s not how it works… and Katie understands that.” He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand over the space themed blankets.  _

 

_ “I liked her. Katie, I mean. For a while. Since we met her up until about the fifth grade. I thought it would never work out… so I let it go.” He sighed, shaking his head. “God, I am so stupid…”  _

 

_ “Wait, you- Yeah, ok, you’re kind of stupid. I am not gonna lie to you. Because… she’s liked you since like. The fourth grade.” He admitted, knowing that it didn’t matter anymore. Katie had already done it and it wasn’t like it could get any worse. “Which was… about the same time you stopped. So yeah, I mean. You are kinda stupid. I honestly don’t know how you noticed, she was not at all hiding it.” _

 

_ “R-Really…?” There was a sad frown on his face, the guilt too strong to relax.  _

 

_ “Oh, yeah. She used to write ‘Katie Garrett’ in the back of her science notebook. She got it bad. Really. There was this one time, we were all hanging out here and when you went downstairs, she stuffed one of your hoodies into her bag.” He laughed a little bit before he heard Hunk groan and he stopped.  _

 

_ “Did she really…?”  _

 

_ “Yeah… it was your favourite one, too…” He smiled, patting Hunk’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “What…? She didn’t take my ‘favourite’ one. My favourite one is the one that she bought me for my fourteenth birthday.” He stood up, walking to the closet and looked around before he pulled out the hoodie he was referring to. “See?”   _

 

_ “Hunk…” He grinned, standing up and patting his shoulder. “Are you sure that you stopped, because… you literally just… wow.”  _

 

_ And Hunk was blushing a little then, looking down at his carpet and biting the inside of his cheek. “No… I mean have you seen her? She is probably the best person I know… no offense.” _

 

_ “None taken…” He smiled, sitting back down on the bed. “So what are you going to do…?”  _

 

_ “I… I don’t know. What should I do, Lance?”  _

 

_ “I think the only thing you can do is be honest… so next time you see her… tell her how you feel.”  _

 

_ But… of course it wasn’t that easy. Katie didn’t show up to school for the next week and a half, a record for her. She didn’t even answer any texts, not that Hunk had sent any.  _

 

_ It was at the midpoint of that week that Hunk had been at his last legs. He couldn’t stand not talking to Katie that long and it was physically draining him at this point.  _

 

_ Lance doesn’t know exactly what happened with this, but Hunk went to Katie’s house and was verbally harassed by her brother Matt, who was… ironically wearing a wedding dress at the same time. And apparently, Katie told him to back off.  _

 

_ After that, an emotional exchange that led to a date at the diner, followed by some X Files marathoning and a long conversation. They had been inseparable ever since.  _

 

* * *

 

Hunk smiled at that, tilting his head to the side slightly. “I can’t believe it’s been three years…” 

 

Lance grinned at that, reaching across the table to pat Lance’s hand. 

 

“What are you guys doing for your anniversary?” Keith asked suddenly, shocking both Lance and Hunk… and Keith. “S-Sorry…” 

 

“Nah, don’t worry. I think that I’m gonna recreate our first date… which was here. Then we went back to my house and watched X Files. Or… for nostalgia sake, I could recreate our third date.” 

 

“What was the third date?” The other Alpha asked, curiously staring at him.

 

“Aww, that’s the baking date… they had their first kiss on that date.” Lance gushed resting his chin in both of his hands. “Tell him about the baking date, please!” 

 

“Well… we were at my house and I had organized a baking date. We were gonna bake together and all of that, but. I really should have known better because she has a  _ major  _ sweet tooth. So. I was baking and she was sitting on the counter just eating the frosting… asked to literally taste test everything. Which means Crisco. And if you have ever eaten plan Crisco, you know it’s damn nasty. And she literally gagged and was just rinsing her mouth out under the sink.” He laughed, rubbing his nose a little. “She was really cute though, she purposely got batter on the corner of her lip and… I kissed her.” 

 

Keith smiled at that, a light tinge of happiness in his scent and Lance resisted the urge to groan. 

 

“Aren’t they cute, Keef-“ He misspoke, the straw in his mouth making it hard to make the right sounds. “Oh my God, sorry-“

 

“U-Uh… no. It’s fine.” He blushed, looking away. 

 

And Lance couldn’t help but smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Most mornings went the same. Wake up, shower, get dressed and go. He’d pick up Katie and Hunk every morning, drop by the diner to pick up some muffins and coffee for the early morning jitters. 

 

After that, it was to the parking lot of their high school, where Lance would conveniently park near the field house, hoping to catch a glance of Keith. It worked, sometimes, the group seeing the raven haired boy traipse across the parking lot to work out before classes. 

 

However, Lance had always wondered he got there, because he seemed to appear from the fog, never a car door slamming or anything, though he didn’t let it get to him much. 

 

This morning was going just like the rest of those mornings, rolling out of bed at 7:23, having laid in bed for a full thirteen minutes just to get his brain to kick on. That was also normal. 

 

He remembered running into Veronica in the hallway, making her drop her dance bag, looking at Lance with annoyance as she grumbled about it being too early. 

 

He snorted, making his way to the bathroom and examining his face in the mirror, dragging a finger under his eyes, rubbing over the slight darkness that had patched up there. It had been a week of not properly sleeping and of slightly sexual dreams and Lance was over it. His skin was starting to suffer now and that just wasn’t going to fly. 

 

_ It’s been a week since you met Keith properly- _

 

The omega quickly brushed that thought off _ ,  _ a blush raising to his face and pushing away from the mirror, pulling his sleep shirt over his head. It was at this moment that Lance had began to admire the curves he had. 

 

While they were not much, his skin was delicate, tan in complexion and careful to catch a shadow. He had that smooth hourglass figure, though it didn’t dip like he’d seen in most everyone. He was thin, but extremely thick in the areas it mattered.

 

“These hips don't lie…” He laughed quietly, shaking his head as he thought of the time Katie had said that to him at one of their sleepovers. 

 

But Lance didn’t see any of that. He would pick and push and pull at his skin, trying to make it look like what the ‘ideal omega body’ was. This obviously didn’t work and he was just left feeling a little insecure, but it was basically his daily routine. 

 

He then got into the shower, singing little songs and humming to himself as he went through the motions. 

 

So yeah… his morning was normal. Or… it was until he picked up Hunk alone in the morning, the guy looking horribly flustered and bothered. 

 

“Uh… buddy? You good?” 

 

“Ahh, yeah… Katie got her… y’know, last night and… I am feeling a little stressed, but you know I always get like this around that time…”

 

“Hunk, you know that the word ‘heat’ can’t hurt you, right? And that I am also an omega, so. I am pretty knowledgeable in the topic and I sure as hell am not gonna blush about it.”  

 

“Ok, but it’s hers? And I just feel bad to talk about it, because… again, it’s hers. And there is a whole lot of thoughts that go through my head at all of this.” He sighed and Lance knew to let it go. 

 

“To the diner we go…” 

 

* * *

 

_ When Katie first got her heat, they’d actually all been together, stuck in Hunk’s moms car in the middle of the highway.  _

 

_ The whole day had been a disaster, really. Their plan to go to the city water park were doused when it started pouring, which then led them to think of going to bowl.  _

 

_ This plan was a lot easier to keep up with, because it couldn’t rain inside the alley. The original idea was for Hunk’s mom to drop them off, they’d hang out for a few hours and then she’d come back.  _

 

_ The issue with that was that there had been some kind of accident and it was causing the traffic to pile up. Now, that in itself would not have been an issue, you can wait that kind of thing out. An oncoming heat… not so much.  _

 

_ Lance had been in the middle of a funny story about Marco, a grin on everyone’s face except for Katie, who had been wearing a frown for most of the morning. She’d woken up with a headache and a gross feeling stomach, but she claimed she would be alright, reassuring Honey and appeasing Lance and Hunk.  _

 

_ However, this has been proven completely invalid when she let out a small whine and suddenly, the car was filled with a fresh scent, one that none of them had ever smelled.  _

 

_ Thankfully, she was in the front seat with Honey, like she was most times and Lance and Hunk were in the backseat. This meant that Lance was on duty to calm him down, try and keep him from crawling into the front seat and scenting Katie down.  _

 

_ It was obvious to Lance that Hunk was distressed, because as his Alpha instincts were forced into overdrive, he wanted to get up to her so bad that he was producing a scent that was actually worrying him.  _

 

_ “Lance, I swear to God, let go!” He’d growled and while he was scared from the dominant scent his friend had just produced, he held tight, not easing at all. “Can’t you see she’s scared!? Let me go, I need to take care of-“  _

 

_ But that was the second she began to cry, a large sob ripping through her when Hunk spiked those words, gripping the side of the door with all of her strength.  _

 

_ “N-No… stop…” Katie had whimpered, immediately causing Hunk to stop his movements, calming in Lance’s hold.  _

 

_ “K-Katie, I’m sorry…” He apologized but didn’t get a response as she just whined.  _

 

_ It was at that moment that Honey has maneuvered to the emergency lane, pulling a U-Turn and beginning the drive to Katie’s house, which thankfully was not too far, about twenty minutes.  _

 

_ It didn’t help anything though, Hunk releasing a scent of distress and shame as well as Katie, who was definitely upset, but she was also filling the car with a sweet, soft scent as they drove, which was somehow helping and hurting the Alpha.  _

 

_ Lance wanted to tell Hunk that it was natural, for omega’s to be scared of unknown scents and Alpha’s in general during the first heat, but somehow, he didn’t think it would help in this moment.  _

 

_ He looked sad, embarrassed… and flushed, which none of he could control. He had simply turned, looking out the window and holding a towel over his mouth and nose to block out the scent as best as possible.  _

 

_ Lance felt bad for him.  _

 

_ When they finally rolled up to Katie’s house, Hunk had been the one who had to carry her to the door, holding his breath from the second he picked her up. He’d gone with so he could hit the doorbell and also release soothing pheromones to calm her.  _

 

_ The only issue was that it wasn’t one of Katie’s parents. It was her older brother, Matt, who always seemed to have a distaste for Hunk, though it was for reasons they wouldn’t find out for years.  _

 

_ “Hunk! What the Hell are you doing carrying her when she’s like that? Are you trying to give her separation anxiety!?” Matt didn’t seem phased much by the fact that she was presenting as an omega, more concerned by the fact that she was being held by the Alpha that she secretly had a crush on, attempting to take her from him.  _

 

_ However… Hunk didn’t take it like he usually did. He didn’t politely step off and mutter an apology. This time, he let out a low growl on accident, which had actually shocked Matt so much that he whimpered, which had alerted his Alpha from somewhere inside the house.  _

 

_ “Who the hell ju- oh.” Shiro had said, eyebrow raising in concern as he saw the display before him. He stepped forward then and lightly patted Hunk’s shoulder, a silent asking if he could take Katie without getting mauled. When Hunk didn’t make any negative noises, he carefully cradled Katie, pretending not to hear the aggressive noise the younger Alpha was trying to conceal. “Sam? Can you come here? I need you to take Katie!” _

 

_ And in a matter of seconds, a tall beta was standing at the door, carefully taking his daughter from his son’s fiancé and the two of them disappeared, a low whine pulling from Hunk’s throat.  _

 

_ “Hunk, Buddy…” Takashi soothed, patting Hunk’s back and smiling at him. “You did a good job. I’m proud of you… she’s lucky to have such a good friend… and. She’ll be ok, you know?” _

 

_ Now Hunk, whose head started clearing soon after Katie was carried away, nodded sadly, looking down at the ground. “Thanks…”  _

 

_ “Why are you upset…?” The older Alpha asked, raising a thick eyebrow.  _

 

_ “I… that’s my best friend. And I… you know, I feel bad. Because even if I didn’t… I wanted to…” He sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable talking about this, especially with her big brother right there.  _

 

_ Said big brother though stepped out of the doorway, taking a few steps until he was right in front of Hunk, holding out his arms and pulling him in for a hug.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Hunk… because you resisted that temptation and… well, you didn’t hurt her like other people would have.” He spoke softly, smiling as he let out a soothing scent, which somehow actually worked.  _

 

_ It wasn’t until about a week later that they saw her. It was a slow day in July, all heat and sweat, the two amigos resigned to sitting inside in front of a fan, stealing popsicles from the freezer even though Lance’s mom was starting to get mad that they were ‘ruining their appetites.’ _

 

_ Lance remembered what happened when she knocked. They’d been laying upside down, legs draped over the back of the couch, the sound startling them so much that Lance flipped over and hit his head on the table. Hunk, however, just made a loud noise, blinking in shock at Lance’s body now on the ground.  _

 

_ “Ow… uh. Guess I’ll get it.” He spoke, speaking in an annoyed and hurt tone as he headed for the door.  _

 

_ The second he opened that door, a majestic sight was seen. There was Katie, a large smile on her face and looking more happy than he thinks he’s ever seen.  _

 

_ That was when her scent hit him in the face. She smelled naturally sweet, soothing in it’s simple yet complex nature. It calmed him a bit. His friend was blessed with a great scent.  _

 

_ “Who’s at the door, dude? I can’t recognize the scent.” Hunk called from inside, having pulled himself up a little and climbing over the back of the couch, but still couldn’t see out the door.  _

 

_ Katie just smirked and raised a finger in front of her lips, walking into the house and waving a hand at him with a shy smile.  _

 

_ If Hunk was the second person to fall over the couch that day… that wasn’t anyone’s business.  _

 

_ “O-Oh…” Hunk swallowed, standing up and waving back at her, cheeks a little pink as the scent permeated his nose.  _

 

_ “Hi…” She cleared her throat, rubbing her nose a little and sniffing. “Um… hah.”  _

 

_ Lance snorted at that, sitting at the dining room table and watching closely at the display.  _

 

_ “Are, uh… Katie, are you ok?” He frowned, concern popping onto his face as he watched her continue to sniff. “Do you have a cold? Oh my God, did you catch a cold!?” _

 

_ “No! I- I’m still getting used to everyone’s scents…” She flushed, looking down and biting her lip a little. “And… I see what people mean now. You, um… well, Alpha’s smell good…”  _

 

_ She had caught herself and if Lance or Katie had been paying attention, they would have seen the slight frown on his face.  _

 

* * *

 

“Sorry for snapping at you earlier, dude…” Hunk said quietly, genuine and apologetic as he took a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Hunk, it’s ok. I know how stressed you get when she is gone in general and even more so during her heat. It’s completely understandable. I shouldn’t have joked.” Lance nodded, reaching across the console to grip Hunk’s hand. “But she’ll be ok, buddy. She always is.” 

 

“Yeah, I know… I just hate leaving her alone for that long. Hell, she hates being alone at any given time, so I imagine it’s only worse like that…” Hunk pouted unconsciously, sitting his frappe down and looking out at the parking lot, the fog thick.

 

“You’re a good boyfriend.” Lance had spoke, even though it wasn’t helping anyone out, because they both already knew, but he figured it might make him smile. And he was right. “You guys are seriously perfect for each other.”

 

“Thanks, but… I feel like it’s more her than me. She just… she really keeps me going.” He spoke softly, voice giving away multiple layers of affection. 

 

Lance made a little joyful noise at that, swirling his straw around in his drink and giving Hunk a big smile. “You guys are seriously goals.” 

 

“Haha, thanks, but I think it’s more like we genuinely love each other so.” 

 

At that same moment though, there was a knock on Lance’s window and he almost dropped his cup. When he looked over, he was shocked to find none other than Keith standing there. 

 

He slowly rolled down the window, taking a sip from his cup and looking him straight in the eyes. “Hey…” 

 

“Sorry, did I freak you out?” He snorted, Lance’s shock still showing on his face. 

 

“Uh… yeah, I mean a little…” He spoke as though it was obvious, but he was still confused. “So what’s up…?”

 

“Oh, uh, nothing really. I just wanted to say hi, I guess.” He smiled strangely and Lance felt his chest warm. 

 

“Well, if you aren’t busy, um… you could join us.” He smiled up at him, pushing the sunglasses resting on his head back and realizing just how odd it was that he had those. It was seven in the morning and there was literally almost no sun. 

 

“I don’t wanna intrude, Lance. You two looked like you were having a nice conversation.” The Alpha fidgeted, tapping his foot passively on the ground. 

 

“You wouldn’t be!” It was finally Hunk who opened his mouth, a smile popping up as he got out of the front seat and went to sit in the back. “You can sit right there!” 

 

Lance whipped around to glare at his best friend, to which he only got a flipped out tongue in response. “I hate you-“

 

“Do you not wanna sit by me, or…?” Keith asked and Lance could almost pick up a tinge of anxiety and sadness. 

 

“N-No! I mean, yes! Fuck!” He stuttered, bringing a hand over his face and groaning quietly. “Just get in… please.” 

 

He didn’t say anything else, simply walking around the car and sitting in the passenger seat like he was told. Lance thought he was going to have a heart attack from just how great and awkward this situation was. 

 

“So… coffee?” He offered to Keith, having somehow gotten a third on instinct, but they weren’t going to just throw it out. 

 

Keith smiled softly and took it, pulling the straw out and the lid off, drinking it straight from the side of the cup, getting whipped cream on his lip and Lance was trying not to scream. “What? Straws just slow you down.” 

 

Lance just nodded like he understood, looking out his window and coughing, cheeks red as he placed his straw back in his mouth. 

 

Hunk started laughing then, snorting at Keith’s thought that Lance was just confused. 

 

“What’s so funny, Hunk.” He gritted out, but attempted to make his voice sound kind so Keith didn’t become alarmed. 

 

“Oh- uh, nothing. Mom. She sent me a funny picture.” 

 

“Oh? You should show me and Keith. I’d love to see what Honey sent you.” He turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. 

 

“I-Inside joke. You wouldn’t get it.” 

 

“I’m sure.” 

 

“You guys are weird.” Keith suddenly spoke up, eyes warm as he looked at them. 

 

“Why…?” Hunk asked, grinning slightly and really hoping that Keith had caught on and was going to say something. 

 

“I dunno… you guys just get on really well. Every time I see you, you’re together or on your way to be.” He smiled, drinking some more of his coffee. 

 

“I mean, yeah, that’s what friends do… hang out and stuff.” Lance smiled back, eyes flashing with slight confusion at Keith’s seeming fascination.

 

“I’ve never really had any before.” He shrugged, sitting the cup down and Lance noticed that it was almost completely gone. “You’d probably think so since I am on the football team and it’s literally just a ton of people I could be connecting with, but… nobody’s ever really been interested before, I think.”

 

Lance frowned at that and had the urge to squeeze Keith’s hand, offering him comfort. However, he knew he couldn’t, so he expelled it in his scent. “Well, you have us now, if you want. We’ll be your friends.”

 

“Lance, you don’t have to like… force yourself just because you’re buddies with my mom.” He smiled sadly, awkwardness filling his scent and Lance laughed a little. 

 

“I promise, that’s not the case.” And this time, he really did grab Keith’s hand. “I really do want to be your friend. Seems fun.” 

 

The Alpha across from him got horribly pink at that, letting out a little cough as he looked at their hands, but didn’t pull away, instead reaching for his coffee from the cup holder. 

 

“I’d, uh… I’d like that…” 

 

Lance let out a soft laugh at that, pulling his legs up into the seat and smiling back at Hunk. 

 

“That goes for Katie too. She thinks you’re pretty cool.” Hunk leaned forward, patting Keith’s shoulder and leaving him hopelessly embarrassed. 

 

“Speaking of Katie…” He cleared his throat in what they assumed was discomfort, turning a little in his seat to look back at Hunk. “Where is she…?” 

 

“She’s… heat.” Hunk sighed, eyes narrowing at the word and Lance realized he was attempting to not be so skittish. 

 

“Oh… I’m sorry, that sucks.” Keith sympathized and Lance vaguely wonders if he knew something about the topic. 

 

“See!? Keith gets it!” Hunk yelled, lightly hitting Lance’s shoulder and making the other Alpha in the car look at him in wonder. “Oh, he thought it was weird that I get all upset when she hits her cycle.”

 

“That’s not what I said!” He whined, pouting at the idea of being misunderstood. 

 

“I’d hope not.” Keith said a little seriously. “Apparently, it really sucks when you have a courtmate and you can’t get to them because of that. Gives really bad anxiety.”

 

Lance noticed the use of the word ‘apparently’, causing Lance to wonder if he had just heard it from others. 

 

“Oh…?” Lance said aloud, arching a slim brow at him. 

 

“Mmhmm. When Shiro was still courting Matt, he would always get really pouty because he couldn’t see him and couldn’t help Matt out.” He explained and that explanation had him whipping around in his seat to look at Hunk.

 

“Aww! You wanna help Katie through her heat! That’s so sweet!” He teased, shaking his head gently. 

 

“You know, Lance, I hope for you… that when you finally get courted by the right person, you know the pain I feel whenever they go into rut. I really, truly hope you do. Because, seriously, that smug grin on your face makes me really not happy to be your friend.” Hunk smiled falsely at him, eyes narrowed. 

 

“I-I mean… it’s not the same, right…? Omega’s don’t act like… do they?” His voice was a lot smaller now and he sounded a little sad as he fell back into his seat. “I don’t wanna be apart like that…” 

 

“And now he gets it.” 

 

“Hunk, it’s not funny… you know how clingy and needy I am… it’ll be even worse.” He whined and Keith lifted a hand to pat his. 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just… give them something of yours that smells like you.” Keith comforted with a small smile and Lance didn’t know if he knew how that smile had the ability to make someone feel. 

 

“Is that what you would want someone to do for you, Keith…?” He asked softly, voice taking on a warmer tone, quiet and sweet. 

 

“I mean… yeah. I think it’s nice. Yeah, it helps with the whole… y’know, of it all, I think it’d be really nice to have that comforting scent around.” That made Lance look at him in wonder, eyes a little wide as he considered what he had just been told. 

 

“Y-Yeah… I see that…”

 

“Aww, is our Keith a romantic? How cute.” Hunk teased him, leaning forward and breaking the little atmosphere they had created. 

 

“I am. Dunno why. Just am. I feel like it’s nice that people are able to bond their souls with another person. I wanna find something like that.” 

 

“I have kind of a personal question.” Hunk then said and the omega in the car was beginning to feel a little anxious. 

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Both of your parents are Alpha, do you have a thing for Alpha’s too?” 

 

_ Wow, Hunk, smooth.  _

 

“Oh, hell no.” Keith snorted, finally drinking the rest of his coffee. “I am… way too stubborn and hot headed to ever be with another Alpha. Not to mention, they just aren’t my type. If I found the right guy, and he was an Alpha, then I may reconsider, but… as of now, it’s omega’s.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened at the notice of Keith casually slipping his sexuality in like that and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Maybe he had more of a chance than he thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MASTURBATION SCENE!!!
> 
> If this makes you uncomfortable, please skip past the second line break!!! <333

When Keith walked into Lance’s Home Ec class… he honestly thought he was daydreaming. Lately, Lance had been having some really vivid daydreams staring the Alpha, so it wouldn’t have surprised him. 

 

However. Lance could  _ smell  _ Keith in the room, so he quickly pricked his finger with his embroidery needle to see if he would actually bleed and feel it. Sure enough, he did. And sure enough, as he looked down to grab a bandaid and avoid Keith’s gaze, he simply couldn’t, because the second he looked back up, Keith was standing in front of him, holding out his hand for the bandaid. 

 

“How come half of the times I have run into you, you are injured and bleeding? I swear, I should put a leash on you to keep you from getting injured.” And of course, because his life is a fucking romantic comedy, Lance’s cheeks turned pink and he found himself looking down, handing him the bandaid and sticking out his injured finger. “Sorry, was that a weird joke?”

 

Lance shook his head shyly, looking up at him and giving him a confused look. “What are you doing here, by the way…?”

 

“Oh, well… I figured I should take at least one semester of Home Ec in high school.” He explained, wrapping the bandaid taut around Lance’s finger and sticking the sides down. “Y’know, because I can’t live with my mom and off take out food forever.” 

 

“I- Keith, you know this is like… an omega kinda class, right?” He stuttered with a confused smile, looking at the Alpha with warm eyes. 

 

“Uh… it’s a class. Those kinds of things aren’t gendered, weirdo.” He laughed, looking at the emptiness of the chair at the work table next to Lance. “Can I…?” 

 

“Oh- oh! Yeah, of course, here, let me just-“ And Lance was reaching over the other side, beginning to move his excess yarn and things off of the table when suddenly Keith was touching his chin, making him pause. “U-Uh… Keith?”

 

Keith didn’t seem phased by the words, tilting his head up and smiling. “I didn’t know you had glasses.”

 

Lance blinked in confusion at that before he slowly raised a hand to his face and pressed airily to the side of his face, feeling that he was in fact wearing his glasses. “Oh.”

 

“They look good on you. You should wear them more often.” Keith complimented, letting his fingers drop away from Lance’s face and sitting down, looking out the window towards the field house. “Huh, this is like… the perfect view of the field house.”

 

_ Oh, fuck. He knows.  _

 

“Typically, I can never see it from the school. It’s kinda like… invisible.” He wondered aloud, looking back at Lance. 

 

“I, uh… I never noticed. How funny is that.” He stuttered, reaching back for his embroidery supplies and the actual cloth he was embroidering on the circle. It was one of his bigger pieces but he thought it was going pretty well. 

 

It was quiet for a while after that and Lance continued his work, slipping the needle and embroidery floss through the cloth, tongue peeking through his lips as he did a more complicated type of needle work. 

 

“So, uh… what are you working on? I don’t… sorry, I don’t know how any of this really works.” 

 

“Oh, this is embroidery.” Lance flipped and lifted the hoop so Keith could see what he’d been doing, smiling when he saw Keith’s eyes wide with wonder. 

 

“Wait… you did that? Lance, that’s fucking awesome.” Lance flushed under the praise, continuing as Keith kept up the conversation. 

 

“N-Nah… it’s nothing much. Just a little needle work…” He smiled, expression soft and warm as he spoke about it. “Anyone can do it.”

 

“Please. I couldn’t do that. I have like… zero delicacy.” The Alpha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“You could if someone taught you.” He laughed, fondly shaking his head as he made a flower in the fabric. 

 

“Oh…? Did someone teach you?” 

 

“Um… yeah. My mom did. She taught me a lot of things…” He muttered, voice a bit sad and downcast, sighing and stopping for a minute to look at Keith. “We used to sit in the living room, watching those stupid Christmas romance movies, no matter what time of year it was… we’d make snacks and stuff and just sit on the couch and knit or sew or do this… she was great.” 

 

“That sounds really nice, but… ‘was’?” Keith asked with caution, a stale recognition in his eyes. 

 

“Oh, uh… she passed away. Last June, in a car accident…” He confessed, avoiding Keith’s eyes as he stitched in another design, hand noticeably shaky as he pulled the needle through. 

 

“Oh… I know it doesn’t make anything better, but… I’m really sorry. That’s… really shitty.” The Alpha cleared his throat, reaching out and patting Lance’s knee with a small smile. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at this whole… comforting thing.” 

 

“That’s ok… besides, I think you’re just fine at it. The best thing about comfort is sincerity.” He gave Keith a warm smile back, ignoring the fact that his eyes were a little wetter than before. He attempted to blink them away, but a tear slipped, rolling slowly down his cheek. 

 

Keith tutted sadly at that, reaching forward to wipe the tear away, leaving his hand against Lance’s cheek for a minute or two. The omega could do nothing but stare at Keith with wide eyes, cheeks getting more and more pink the longer Keith cradled his cheek. 

 

“U-Um, Keith, that’s…” He’s stuttered out, voice a little shaky as Keith finally looked up, their eyes locking. 

 

“Sorry… shouldn’t have touched you.” He apologized, voice careful and sincere as he moved his hand. 

 

For some reason though, Lance reached out for that hand and after realizing what he did, he flinched away, face red as he looked out the window. 

 

“‘s ok… you have warm hands…” He murmured, placing his feet on the side of the wall and continued his fucking embroidery. 

 

“Thank you.” He could hear the smile in Keith’s voice though. “And you have very soft skin.”

 

And Lance was dying, because no Alpha ever says that shit, right? Was he dreaming? Wait, no, that had already been determined when he stabbed himself. So what the fuck. 

 

“Uh… you don’t have much experience with omega’s do you?” Lance said in one breath, not even thinking before he spilled. Keith looked at him when he said that, a strange expression on his face. “S-Shit, sorry, that-“

 

“Nah, I don’t… two Alpha parents, remember? Not to mention, I don’t really have any friends, let alone omega ones.” The answer was blunt and incredibly serious and it occurred to Lance that Keith was probably following his Alpha instincts when talking to him, because… he’d not really talked to one before. 

 

“O-Oh… I see…”

 

“Why? Am I… shit, am I making you uncomfortable?” He looked worried, eyebrows raised seriously as he gazed at Lance, making his cheeks warm. 

 

“U-Uh… no. No, not really… it’s just rare for Alpha’s to… say stuff like that to omega’s they have… no connection or interest in…” It pained him a little to say that, but he knew there was nothing wrong about it. 

 

“Huh… is that so.” The answer was pretty vague and straightlaced, but Lance knew better. 

 

Krolia had joked before that when her son was embarrassed, he would deflect and attempt to hide how he felt because apparently, he found it easier than being honest. 

 

But he let it be and instead wore a small smile, fixing out another flower, followed by a leaf. 

 

_ I shouldn’t get my hopes up… it could mean anything.  _

 

* * *

 

_ Lance’s first Sex Ed class was an absolute disaster, as most people's were. He was terribly embarrassed and he couldn’t look an Alpha in the eye, including his father and brother, for weeks.  _

 

_ He had learned all about sex and the activities that came with it, the Alpha knot and how absolutely carnal claiming was. The idea of sleeping with an Alpha scared the hell out of him.  _

 

_ He was scared of an Alpha biting too hard and popping a blood vessel, even though he knew that never really happened and it was just something people would say to ward of young bonds.  _

 

_ He was scared of the idea of an Alpha’s knot getting stuck, needing to be ripped out and it would tear him up. Which… again, couldn’t happen, but it was still scary to think about.  _

 

_ And… well, he was just scared of sex. It seemed far too intimate and he was terrified that he may pick the wrong one, that he’d waste his first time and body on the wrong person.  _

 

_ That, sadly, did happen… it was a real possibility and it happened. A lot. Because there were Alpha’s out there who would tell you they loved you and take advantage of you and then drop you like you’re nothing.  _

 

_ Lance didn’t know how to run from that. He didn’t know how to protect his heart, but he knew that he’d just need to work really hard to get through the lies and see through all of the bullshit.  _

 

_ One thing that has helped him through that class…? Well, Katie had to take it with him. They had the same class and that meant he had someone to scream about it with.  _

 

_ And well… that’s what they were doing right now. The three amigos were having a study date at Lance’s house and his mom had made a whole lot of cookies for them.  _

 

_ “I can’t even imagine! Sounds like it would hurt so bad!” Lance groaned from his place on the bed, Katie next to him and Hunk sitting at the desk because he needed a hard surface.  _

 

_ “I mean… that’s… that’s what all the slick is for… right?” She murmured, an equal look of horror on her face. She and Lance had given up on doing any kind of work, instead laying upside down and staring at the ceiling.  _

 

_ They had honestly forgot Hunk was even there at this point.  _

 

_ “I… y-yeah, but… what if it still hurts…?” He groaned yet again because the thought was agony in itself.  _

 

_ “I know… what do we do?” She turned over, looking at him with a nervous expression.  _

 

_ “How… how about whoever does it first has to tell the other what it was like?” He bit his lip looking at her with a similar expression. “That, uh… that sound good…?”  _

 

_ She simply nodded, holding out her pinky to connect with his.  _

 

_ “I-I… did you guys forget I was here?” Hunk squeaked out and looking back, they saw a very red faced Hunk, gripping at the hem of his shirt.  _

 

_ “Yeah, to be honest.” Katie said, more relaxed than she had been this whole time.  _

 

_ “W-Well… I also had to take… S-Sex Ed… and. I feel like I should… k-kindly tell you the opposite set…?” He stuttered out and he looked like he was seconds from passing out.  _

 

_ “Hunk, buddy. Take a breath. Please tell us.” Lance spoke, sitting at the end of the bed and looking up at Hunk, having pulled a pillow into his lap.  _

 

_ “O-Ok… well. An Alpha won’t just… go for it. I-Instinct tells them to take care of their partner? So… A-Alpha’s will always properly prep said partner, because… they don’t want to hurt them.” He explained, face less red now and sighing. “Plus… about the s-slick thing? Well… Alpha’s also…? They also have a natural lubricant… but it’s t-there and the… the tongue.”  _

 

_ Lance and Katie considered the information they had just been told. They looked at each other before confusion bloomed on their faces.  _

 

_ “So, what like… saliva?” Lance asked, a raised eyebrow. _

 

_ “Oh my- no, Lance. It’s in our saliva… it apparently… numbs…” He shook his head, embarrassed he had to explain this.  _

 

_ “But wait… why would that matter…? That’s your mouth, how would that help someone else down there…?” Katie asked, confused and utterly curious.  _

 

_ Lance and Hunk, however, were not.  _

 

_ Obviously, Lance took this one because Hunk looked like he was about to combust.  _

 

_ So he leaned over and whispered into her ear.  _

 

_ “Oral, Katie.” She still didn’t seem to know what he was talking about, so he continued. “They put their mouth down there.”  _

 

_ She immediately flinched, pulling off the bed and away from Lance, standing awkwardly and using a hand to cover her mouth.  _

 

_ “W-Why would anybody do that!?” She yelled, cheeks red and flushed. “T-That… that’s dirty!”  _

 

_ “I mean… it’s a pretty common thing, Katie.” Lance spiked carefully, exuding peaceful and amused pheromones. “Helps get things wet and it’s supposed to feel pretty good.” _

 

_ She nodded shakily at that, giving Hunk a little side gaze and sitting down, now also pulling a pillow into her lap, but Lance thought it was definitely for a different reason.  _

 

_ “T-This sucks… why did we have to take that class? Now I’m just all nervous and embarrassed…” She said quietly, sighing and pouting as she bit lightly at the corner of Lance’s pillow. Normally he would yell at her to stop, but she was really freaked out.  _

 

_ “It’s ok, lady. You’ll be fine. Apparently they’ll take care of you.” Lance comforted her, patting her back and smiling.  _

 

_ “But I shouldn’t need someone to… it sucks that there is almost no chance of it not hurting.” She sighed softly, leaning against him tiredly.  _

 

_ Lance knew there wasn’t much he could say to that, pulling her against his side, nuzzling her gently and smiling. “Try not to worry too much for now… it’s still a while a way, I am sure.” _

 

_ Yeah. Preach it, Lance. That’s why the second the other two were gone, he got onto Google and researched all kinds of things, which ended up with some porn, which was quickly shut off because the sounds were far too embarrassing.  _

 

_ He was, however, now horribly pent up. But… he couldn’t help but think about class, about what he’d been taught he could do… he wanted to try.  _

 

_ Lance had stripped down to his underwear, cheeks horribly red even though he hadn’t done anything yet. He’d walked to the door, carefully locking it and huffing a sigh before climbing back into bed.  _

 

_ He remembers staring at the wall for a while before he got up enough courage to slide his hand under the waistband of his boxers, slowly reaching to grasp himself, a tiny breath being sucked in.  _

 

_ Obviously he’d done this before, but he’d never done the next step… it was nerve wracking he knew, but he figured he should at least try it at this point. His fate was practically written to be penetrated.  _

 

_ Ew. ‘Penetrated’. Yuck.  _

 

_ Lance let out a little sigh and began to stroke and pump himself, attempting to relax and get to a point where he was actually feeling it.  _

 

_ One may be wondering how he, a male omega, had yet to finger himself. The answer is really, really simple. Lance has done it. He just doesn’t remember it, because it’s always during his heats, so he figures he may want to start trying something new.  _

 

_ It all seemed really odd though. How would he get his fingers slick enough…? He opened up the porn again, locking his door again and bringing the laptop to the bed.  _

 

_ The couple he was watching were a set of bond partners, both males. He watched in shy wonder as the Alpha pulled out a bottle of clear liquid-y lotion. Was it lotion? He didn’t know. But… he had some cocoa butter… that would be fine. Google told him so.  _

 

_ With a shaky breath, Lance slipped off his boxers and put some of the makeshift lubricant onto his fingertips, letting them trail down to his entrance, taking a moment to adjust to the cold before gently pressing the beginning of a digit in.  _

 

_ He made a tiny sound because it still felt kind of strange, but he tried not to think about it too much as he slowly began to push in further, letting his finger move a bit before he sighed, grabbing his cock with his free hand and pumping himself as he worked his finger until he could put in a second one.  _

 

_ He’d been watching the video in front of him with rapt attention, but paused it and used the hand gripping his cock to grab his headphones, plugging them in and slipping them on for use. _

 

_ The sounds were purely animalistic, a certain wetness and pleasure expressed through the video that made him feel horribly dirty in the best way. _

 

_ He pushed the two fingers in deeper, beginning to thrust them in and out as he continued to play with his cock. He couldn’t help but moan a little, but was trying not to get caught, so he bit at his shirt.  _

 

_ Said shirt was definitely not enough though whenever his fingers glided over his prostate, a startled moan falling from his lips and after that, he was gone.  _

 

_ Instinct took over and he was fingering himself open until he could fit three in, the porn having ended and Lance had reached for his laptop, clicking around while he continued to fuck himself, finally settling on one and watching with rapt attention.  _

 

_ The sounds were almost amplified from the last one, which was odd since he was watching a solo of a man with a dildo. Suddenly, Lance realized what he was missing.  _

 

_ He wanted that thickness.  _

 

_ Lance looked around for things he could use that wouldn’t cause him bodily harm. His eyes scanned over his vanity, stopping on his hairbrush as he bit his lip.  _

 

_ That’d be fine, right…? He’d heard of other people doing that, so why couldn’t he? He was careful and intelligent, so he knew definitely not to try and shove the bristled end up there, but… hmm.  _

 

_ He pulled his fingers out and took off his headphones, walking over to the desk and grabbing the brush with shaky hands, sighing softly and walking back to the bed.  _

 

_ He restarted the video as he put his headphones back on, carefully changing position so he was on his hands and knees, face pressed against the pillows so he could continue to watch, gently pushing it in with a whine.  _

 

_ He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be filled with something that thick, thicker than his own fingers at least.  _

 

_ And that’s when he felt it. He was releasing slick. That was apparently normal, for omega’s to spill slick whenever they did things like this and Lance couldn’t help but feel absolutely weak in the best possible way.  _

 

_ “F-Fuck…”  _

 

_ He moaned, quietly beginning to move, grabbing the pillow behind his head and placing it between his legs pushing the brush to rest against one thigh.  _

 

_ He began to grind against it, whining quietly as he felt it moving inside, a strange feeling shooting up his spine and making him feel utterly breathless.  _

 

_ He loved it. _

 

_ When that wasn’t completely enough, he pushed it down to the hilt of the handle, sitting up and riding it in a bit of a fumbled way as he had seen the porn guy do, albeit much, much less practiced.  _

 

_ He could feel his stomach tightening with a familiar orgasm, but something felt different this time and as he felt his slick running down his thighs, Lance laid back again, beginning to fuck the makeshift toy in and out of himself.  _

 

_ By God, he would never look at that brush the same again.  _

 

_ He found that really good spot, continuously fucking the brush into that spot as he felt himself getting closer.  _

 

_ “K-Keith…”  _

 

_ He had moaned on instinct, eyes going wide for a moment before he moaned at what he’d done, fucking himself harder and hearing that sound from the porno he’d been watching.  _

 

_ “K-Keith, yes, oh…”  _

 

_ He couldn’t stop even though he was terribly embarrassed. It felt way too good to stop as he imagined it was Keith inside of him, thrusting into him like this.  _

 

_ Lance came with a jolt, spilling over himself and groaning as he pulled the brush out, whimpering a little at the pop and the sight of a string of slick leading from the brush handle to his hole.  _

 

_ “J-Jesus…” _

 

_ Needless to say… he wasn’t so scared of sex anymore.  _

 

* * *

 

“-nce…? Lance, are you listening?” 

 

That caught Lance’s attention, pulling him from his day dream and looked up to see Keith, cheeks bright red. 

 

“W-What…?”

 

“The days end bell just rang… class is over.” 

 

Lance looked around seeing that nobody was left in the room, not even Mrs. Pfeiffer, the teacher. Fuck. 

 

“O-Oh…”

 

“Come on, slowpoke. I’ll walk you to your car.” 

 

Lance smiled at that, gathering his things and walking along with Keith, only a little surprised when the Alpha took all of his supplies. 

 

“Thank you…”

 

“My pleasure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Is Keef Ask Out Lank ????

Walking into Home Ec the next day was an experience. It was a Friday, which meant a few things. Friday meant excitement from the teenage masses because it was the weekend as well as the buzz of the newest party plans… it also meant football. Friday was football day… which meant Keith wore his jersey to school to boost school morale.

 

This meant a few thing to Lance… 1) He got to smell him even better on Friday’s because he wasn’t curled up inside of bulky hoodies and shirts and B) he got to look at those perfect, beautiful muscles… wow. He is so gone for the guy that the ordering system switched… damn. That’s embarrassing. Oh well.

 

Anyways. Keith was in the seat across from Lance’s at the window, waving when he noticed him come in and Lance couldn’t help but smile and hurry up to the table, putting his things down and turning back to go the cabinet where they kept their unfinished projects when Keith grabbed his wrist.

 

“I, uh… I already grabbed it for you? I hope that’s ok…” He smiled crookedly at Lance and the omega felt his cheeks blaze, nodding softly and biting his lip as he sat down.

 

“Thanks, Keith… that’s really nice of you.”

 

“Ahh, is it? I was just… I want you to relax.” The Alpha gave him a soft smile, handing him his embroidery hoop and the cart that he put everything else inside.

 

‘I’m always relaxed with you,’ he wanted to say, but he didn’t, because that seemed a bit too forward. “I’m always relaxed.”

 

_Hell yeah. Fucking nailed it._

 

“Uh huh…” Keith snorted softly, thinking of all of the times he’d seen Lance tense up when he got close or whenever he would say something a bit more forward.

 

“I resent that sigh, Keef.” The two of them laughed at that, leaving Lance to pause in curiosity when he noticed the sketch book resting on Keith’s lap. “You draw?”

 

“Ah… um, yeah. I sketch… draw… paint… watercolour is my favourite though.” He trailed off with a smile, looking outside the window and sighing softly. “I love the way you have a bit of… lack of control with it. You can mess it up really easily, but if you do it right and take your time… you’ll end up with a masterpiece.”

 

“W-Wow, that… Keith, that’s really poetic…” Lance said with pink cheeks, adoration growing in his chest for this guy.

 

“Yeah, sorry… I know it’s probably weird, because I’m like… ‘the jock’, but... “ He trailed off, cheeks also a little red.

 

“No… it was nice.”

 

They trailed off after that, the simple chatter of the room and the soft pop music Mrs. Pfeiffer would always play in the room serving as background noise. They shared soft smiles and simple glances, one occasionally making a comment about the others work and asking about progress.

 

“So, uh… you going to the game tonight? I know you said that you haven’t gone to a game since eighth grade, but… I figured I should ask…” Lance would have to be an idiot to have not seen his pink cheeks.

 

“I… wasn’t planning on it…” He trailed off with a small grin, snorting softly when the Alpha seemed to deflate a little bit. “But, I suppose I could be persuaded.”

 

Keith looked up at that, giving him a smile. “Seriously?”

 

“I mean… yeah, sure. Why not?” _Maybe because the last time you went to, Keith got injured before you even knew him properly and you had a mini panic attack?_ “I think it’s a great idea.”

 

“Ok, cool, um… do you wanna go out with me after that?”

 

Lance wasn’t going to lie and say his heart didn’t skip at that. Because it did. But he didn’t let it show, because Keith probably didn’t mean it like that.

 

“Oh, you and the others going out to celebrate after?” He asked kindly, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

 

“Wha- Lance, no… like… like you and me. Like a… a date. Or something… it doesn’t have to be a date? I’ve- Jesus, just shut up, Keith.” He cut himself off awkwardly, cheeks bright red and Lance felt like his heart was soaring, leaning slightly to take Keith’s left hand, causing the Alpha to look up.

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Keith…” The two of them shared a soft look, both of their faces red before Keith cracked a smile and lifted Lance’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand and yes. Lance absolutely _did_ start shaking in joy and drop a whole ball of thread.

 

And yes… they both crawled under the desk to get it, Keith flinching when Lance’s hand brushed his own, banging his head on the wood of the desk, wincing before he locked eyes with Lance who just gave him a soft smile and next thing you know, he’s leaning forward and cupping the omega’s cheek, drawing him in for a soft kiss.

 

They stayed like that for a while, lips exploring each other’s, Keith’s free hand gently gripping Lance’s waist.

 

“Hey! McClain! Keith! Out! This is a school, not a sex den!” The teacher called and the two quickly got up from under the table.

 

They sat down in their seats, blushing softly and staring at each other before Keith shyly looked away. “S-So… dinner? After the game…?”

 

“Yeah…” He smiled with a soft nod, biting his lip. Lance and Keith winced, crawling out from under the desk and getting back in their seats, the duo sporting bright flushes.

 

* * *

 

_When Lance was fourteen, he had his first date. It was with this girl named Samantha from church. He didn’t want to go, not one bit. She was really weird and she always smelled like salami. And no, that’s not because Lance is rude or he was shallow. She really always carried salami slices in her pockets. Everyone, even Samantha herself, called her Salami Sam._

 

_Lance knew by then he liked boys and girls, but he actually leaned more towards boys than what popular belief seemed to be. He always made sure to exacerbate his interests even though he had only ever liked one person. Keith… no. Forget about Keith. You don’t know him._

 

_Or… at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. He couldn’t get that scent out of his mind and he could no nothing more than fantasize about him… every night._

 

_So what? He had it bad for an Alpha boy he had never meet, why was that such a bad thing? A scent told him everything he needed to know. That scent felt familiar. Comforting… he didn’t know why, it just was._

 

_And was that really so wrong….? Apparently…. To everyone but Katie._

 

_She had seemed to understand very well what was happening and after the truth about her feelings for Hunk came to him, he realized they had more in common than he thought. Not just about them wanting people they couldn’t really have, but… in general._

 

_They started hanging out together more and she even helped him get ready for this date._

 

_The date was awful._

 

_Salami Sam kept trying to kiss him and hold his hand and it made him really uncomfortable. How would it not? He hardly knew her and it was arranged by their parents… and his heart kinda already belonged to somebody else._

 

_So he called his mother, begged her to come and get him. It was awful… she said she was on her way and the girl left, leaving him in that damn diner._

 

_This is how he met Krolia._

 

_He was sitting alone, staring out the window and sighing softly when he saw someone sit across from him. He was about to get defensive, but he realized she worked there, the powder blue uniform and a pencil shoved into her hair being evidence enough._

 

_She was giving him a soft smile and all Lance could process was that scent… she smelled so familiar. He didn’t know he was crying until she handed him a tissue, tilting her head and handing him a plate of pie._

 

_“Wanna talk about it, sugar…?” And Lance talked. He told her about the boy he’d seemingly fallen for as well as the things bothering him in the cases of his friends’ romance. He talked for about an hour, having texted his mother and asking her to wait for a little before coming… and near the end, Lance was feeling a lot lighter. He was happier…_

 

* * *

 

 

Just like normal, Keith walked Lance to his car and carried his things, but this time… things were different. He was so damn happy. Lance had a date with his long time crush and he felt like his heart was going to burst.

 

Keith even kissed his cheek… 

 

Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are definitely plot holes in this fic. And I apologize for those inconsistencies. But. I am too stressed with existing to even be bothered. 
> 
> To give you a rundown on my life since I last posted... here we go.
> 
> I have since transferred schools, because... my school was fucking insane and it was taking serious toles on my mental health. I am now back in the place I belong, I am very thankful. I moved into an apartment and I got a kitten, named Shiro. Yes. I got fired from my job because I passed out at work and had to leave early and miss my next few shifts and well. With where I worked, that wasn't very chill. I have a girlfriend now, who I fucking adore with all of my heart and y i k e s, we are literally skyping as I am typing this and she is asleep and I really hope I don't wake her up, lmfao, I would cry. I got surgery on the 19th and I am still in a lot of pain and my father got remarried yesterday. 
> 
> So life is good. Or... getting better, to say the least. I am ashamed honestly that it took me this long to post such a short chapter, but I will be working on the next few while I am still on break if I can because I feel like I am neglecting my readers, even though I know //I need to take care of myself and worry less about that because my health is more important//. I know. But I am a Libra and I hate the idea of disappointing people.
> 
> The next chapters will be better on length, just as long as (if not longer) than the ones before this. This chapter is so short because it is a bit of a segway?? So... I know next chapter should actually be quite long and we will even be exploring Keith's POV!! Exciting!!! 
> 
> Again though, I just want to say a big thank you to all of the people who have been so kind and supportive and patient with me here recently as I know my updating just... completely stopped, but life just. Gets in the way sometimes, which is very unfortunate for me, but it happens. However, I plan to be getting everything back on track very quickly and !!! Hopefully the bad stuff will all be left behind with the New Year (KNOCK ON W O O D). 
> 
> Ever so grateful, Tea - (✿˵◕‿◕˵)


	6. Chapter 6

Keith liked to think he knew what he was doing… but he absolutely did not. Life was a bit unfortunate for that, but he mostly chalked it up to the fact that he had just… never been interested in an omega before and this was the first time he had been so inspired by a human being that he asked them out. So. 

 

There he was, sitting in the locker room, head hanging between his shoulders, taking deep breaths. They hadn’t even started the game yet and he was already panicking about what would happen afterwards. Shit. 

 

And of course, somebody noticed. He heard footsteps in his direction and sighed when he saw the familiar purple shoes. “Hey, Shiro…”

 

“Big date after the game?” He grinned, causing Keith to baulk, biting his lip. “I heard from Katie.”   
  


That shouldn’t have been a surprise. Of course, Lance would tell his friends, not like he had said he couldn’t… not like he would ever say he couldn’t. It was just so nerve-wracking, because this meant was truly looking forward to it or at least nervous about it… which just meant that he had to put in even more effort.

 

What was he supposed to do? He didn’t even have the jewellery picked out. God. This was going to be a disaster.

 

His thoughts were clearly not lost on Shiro, who gave him a soft smile and leaned in front of him. “Keith… you’ve got this. From what I hear…? Lance really really likes you and he’s really excited for tonight. So just be yourself and remember that no matter what, you tried your best to make him happy and if it doesn’t go well or he doesn’t like you…? It’s not your fault.”

 

“Shiro… I love you, really. But that advice was all over the damn place.” He sighed, groaning and clutching at his hair. 

 

What was he supposed to do? The fact that he was even taking an omega on a date without having presented jewellery was a bit odd, but the fact that he couldn’t even seem to process how one would talk on a date… that was the most concerning. Should he ask for courtship? Fucking hell.

 

Keith could feel himself spiralling into a pit of despair. What if Lance didn’t even like him like  _ that?  _ Ok, wait, no, that was a stupid thought… goddammit, Keith, you made out with him for Christ’s sake. But what if he didn’t want anything super… much? Super much. Eloquent.

 

He saw the look Shiro was giving him though and he relaxed. Even if he wasn’t quite sure what Lance wanted out of this, he had faith that Lance would tell him. He seemed to be the type; wanting people to understand him and know that he was, in fact, a person with thoughts and feelings… so he believed that if he wanted something, he would know.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They won the game… they won the game and Lance was screaming cheers until his throat was hoarse.

 

It was exhilarating, seeing the joyous look on his Alpha’s face. Because yes… Lance believed that he truly, truly was his Alpha… or was going to be (officially) very, very soon. He couldn’t stop himself from rushing onto the field, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Keith, arms around his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to his extremely sweaty forehead, laughing happily whenever Keith began to spin the two of them around, having tossed his helmet to the side. 

 

When they had finally stopped, Keith’s hands rested on his thighs, holding him up with ease and looking up into his eyes with a fondness that melted Lance’s heart… it was crazy to believe they’d only known each other personally for a few months…

 

He looked back down at Keith, smiling softly. “Can I have a kiss…? Or are one of those Alpha’s who is ‘too cool’ to kiss their omega in public…?”

 

“Depends…” Keith laughed shyly, biting his lip as his cheeks flushed. 

 

“Yeah…? On what?”

 

“On if you’re  _ my  _ omega or not…”

 

“And if I am…?”

 

“Then I’ll give you a billion kisses right here, right now.”

 

“And if I’m not…?”

 

Keith laughed, snorting softly. “Then I’ll give you as many as it takes for you to  _ be  _ mine…”

 

Lance blushed at that. “W-Well… you haven’t asked me yet…” 

 

Keith gave him a soft smile, setting him down and slowly getting on his knees and taking Lance’s hands. “Well then… Lance… will you allow me to court you?”

 

All he could do was nod shyly, hearing hoots and hollers all around them, causing his cheeks to burn with embarrassment. “Y-Yes…”

 

Keith grinned wide, scooping him back up and kissing him deeply, but keeping it slow and moderately chaste. He could tell that the Alpha was trying to get his point across… Lance appreciated the sentiment. 

 

“I still want my jewellery though…” He cooed teasingly and Keith paused.

 

“Oh, fuck. I- Fuck!” He exclaimed, right as Shiro was walking past, slapping him on the back of the head with his coaching clipboard. 

 

“Language.”

 

“Shut up, Shiro, I forgot his jewellery!” He groaned. 

 

“Oh no! You forgot his jewellery!” Shiro exclaimed, eyes widened dramatically. 

 

“You know what, Shiro. You’re a prick.” 

 

“Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am not completely happy with this. But as for right now, it's the best I can do. ;-; Life keeps getting in the way and it's incredibly stressful and I am truly trying my best and I don't want to disappoint anyone with my super non-existent update schedule, I just have a lot going on right now. I moved. Again. New school. New house. New life. It's wild, y'all. But. I am truly trying my best, so thank you, to those of you who have been so incredibly patient towards me and for never giving up on me or my story just because it takes months to update. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date, OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update UwU ????

After the game, Keith was pleased to wrap an arm around Lance's waist, leading him to his car with a soft smile. "Hungry...?"

 

Lance only laughed, biting his lip and looking at him shyly. "Starving..."

Keith laughed in response, nodding and opening the door for him, because chivalry wasn't dead. He closed the door for him too, walking to his own side and getting in, unlocking the door with a soft sigh as he buckled himself in and relieved he didn't need to remind him to put on his own, but he kind of already knew why that was. It was a topic he didn't feel he should ever bring up, nor would it ever be. That was Lance's life... he could talk to Keith about it if he wished. 

 

He gently held Lance's hand over the console, blushing deep at how familiar Lance's small palm felt against his own; free of callous and obviously well taken care of... much like the rest of Lance. Keith had noticed, of course, that the omega took good care of himself and it was something that he felt relentlessly attracted to. He could only help to scent the air, the sweet vanilla and sea salt of Lance's scent making his heart soar... it was an odd combination, but Keith adored it terribly. 

 

The Alpha knew his cheeks were pink, he just couldn't bring himself to care... especially when Lance himself was also a little red. How could they not be? Courting meant something... courting meant forever, more often than not, because it was a promise of matehood. Keith knew he kinda really wanted to claim Lance today, make him his and be Lance's just the same.

 

Keith didn't believe in the hierarchy. He thought it was stupid, really, because being an Alpha didn't make him any better than an omega or a beta. In fact, he strongly believed in the statement  _'Behind every strong Alpha is an even stronger omega.'_ Honestly, Keith thought omega's deserved far more credit. They did a lot for the other secondaries... they also went through some crazy cycle every quarter just so they could give the Alpha's pups so they didn't go insane. Yeah... omega's were cool.

 

One may be wondering... where on  _Earth_ had Keith gotten his extreme respect for Alpha's. After all... he had two Alpha parents... so who could have influenced him so. Easy. It was one Grandma Kogane. She was a goddess in his eyes. Vicious, when she needed, sweeter than Heaven when she wanted to make you feel better... she'd had like... seven kids. And even more grandchildren. He was ridiculously impressed. He also had a soul, which meant he had zero time for sexism, primary or otherwise. They were all just people...

 

This is exactly why it had slipped Keith's mind to get Lance jewelry. His family just... they didn't do that in his family. He saw it as disrespectful, honestly... because how could you not? An Alpha making the omega they apparently wanted to mate wear their name around their neck...? It was weird.

 

However... Lance didn't see it that way. It made sense. Lance's family was very similar in the way that they believed omega's were equal... but they found the idea of jewelry incredibly romantic. Keith supposed he understood... and if Lance wanted it, he had no problems getting him jewelry. After tonight, that was one of the next orders of business on his list. First, was making sure he showed Lance a good time and made sure they could really, truly be comfortable around each other in an atmosphere that wasn't directly academically related. 

 

He pulled out of the parking lot, driving to the diner. The diner was a staple in his life, Lance's too, it seemed. Why wouldn't they have their first date there? He was  _pretty sure_ that his mom wasn't working, because honestly, the last thing he needed right now was for his mom to taunt him and interrupt their date with her weird... hovering.

 

But of course, because he was Keith and God seemed to hate him, his mom was in fact working. She was actually the one greeting them at the door and he would have asked Lance if they could go somewhere else if he hadn't been gushing about their M&M milkshakes... ugh. 

 

Krolia led them to a booth in the very back, because that was Keith's favourite place to sit... he always sat there. His name was literally carved into the left-hand, bottom corner of the table. (He'd used a knife. He was twelve.) Keith made sure to sit on that side, using his elbow to cover the etched name in it. He didn't need Lance to know he'd laid claim to a table but he couldn't have bought him some damn jewelry.  _Would he think like that...? Probably not, but Keith was stupid anxious._

 

Because seriously. What idiot  _doesn't_ buy their omega jewelry? Honestly, that had probably felt like a kick in the face to Lance, because... well. From what he had gathered... he had been dreaming of the day he would get his jewelry since he presented. So Keith truly felt bad, even though Lance had already assured him it was ok... like he was about to have to do again because Keith was probably melting with the scent of frustration and anxiety. _You're probably freaking him out, weirdo, great first date._

 

But Lance... Lance didn't look put off. He looked at Keith fondly, holding his hand over the table. "Keith... relax. I'm happy even without the jewelry... I don't need it to know that you at least want me a little..."

 

Keith huffed a breath at that, grinning softly. "More than a little..."

 

It was easy for Keith to forget that they had only just gotten together, because their atmosphere felt familiar and comforting, like wearing a sweater when it was cold or a soft blanket when you slept. Keith adored it... he adored him. That may seem like a bit much, but... for as long as Keith could remember... he'd gotten a feeling. 

 

* * *

 

  _Eighth grade was an odd year for Keith. The death of his father still stung in his chest and there was an unforgivable silence that couldn't be filled, the lack of his father's joyous laughter and jokes now vacant. It was awful. It was worse seeing his mom curled up in bed for weeks before she would even think to eat or drink without Keith forcing her to._

_The one thing keeping his head above water was football. He had remembered his father's guidance... all the flag football games at Thanksgiving... Keith remembered it all and he was truly grateful. Keith needed the sunshine... he needed something to make him smile. He had that with football, because it made him think of how proud his father would be of him... he believed that wherever his dad was, he was indeed proud._

 

_What he didn't expect was to walk to his locker one day, putting up his books, suddenly overcome by the sweet scent of vanilla, mixed with vague sea salt... but where from? He turned to look around, biting his lip. And in that moment... it felt like a breeze was sweeping over him... a sunny day._

 

_He saw a boy, short and then, tan skin and the most beautiful, blue eyes, twinkling with mirth as a laugh tumbled from his lips. He saw him hop excitedly, laughing with another girl, who was close to his height._

 

_Keith didn't know that boy... but he wanted to._

 

* * *

 

 

Keith could tell, with the soft conversation and the relaxed atmosphere that they carried, that this was good. This amazing, wonderful person... he was with him. 

 

And when he drove him home, he walked him to the doorstep and well... if he kissed him then it wasn't completely cheesy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. I wrote this in the guitar closet at school while listening to Killer Queen. Big mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance squeals. Lance talks to Veronica. Lance defends his mans. Lance gets his jewelry. :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's necklace :  
> https://www.cafepress.com/+keith_matrix_abstract_art_necklace_circle_charm,1107803942
> 
> I don't know if everyone remembers, but. When courting, the necklace bears the Alpha's first name. And when they have their mating ceremony, it's replaced with a sort of wedding band that has 'Kogane-Gyeong' engraved in it. I love my boys ;-;

Lance was a mess. A blushing, squealing, giggly mess. The entire day had been so so so..  _perfect._ Keith was perfect... he was so happy. God. He couldn't even comprehend what he was feeling, but it was good and... God, was good  _good._

 

The second he had gotten home, he had skipped up the steps, blushing a crimson that wouldn't fade for the entire night, not even when he had washed his face or when he had laid down for the night. Because he couldn't sleep. He was far too pent up with overwhelming affection for the Alpha who had asked to court him... the Alpha who had panicked just because he hadn't gotten him jewelry... Keith hated jewelry... but he knew it was important to Lance and his family. He was so sweet.

 

He buried his face in his pillow, letting out soft squeals as he remembered the feeling of Keith's lips against his, fingers brushing his jaw and sliding into his hair....  _ahhhhhh._

 

Lance knew he wasn't gonna be sleeping anytime soon, so he let himself relax, biting his lip as he thought all about Keith. After much consideration, Lance got up, walking to his book case and getting all of his year books since Keith had transferred, grabbed a red sharpie and flopped back on the bed. He opened them up, doodling hearts around Keith's name. He couldn't wait to get the year book for this year... wow. And God... imagine... Keith in a graduation gown... what a man.

 

Lance could hardly hold back his giggles and coos as he admired the mullet his Alpha (that's right!!!) sported... why was he so cute. God. G O D.

 

The next thing Lance knew, though, was that his joy was interrupted by a knock. 

 

"Hewwo?" Lance cooed, looking up and humming, biting at his lip.

 

"Hey, Lance, do you-' Veronica started, before looking at his bed and breaking down in a fit of giggles. "Did you  _seriously_ go and draw  _hearts_ on pictures of that kid?"

 

Lance pouted, quickly shutting them and shoving them under his pillows. "'That kid' is my Alpha, lay off."

 

"Did he propose or are you just that delusional."

 

Now... Veronica wasn't an omega, so he couldn't blame her for being a complete and utter ass for saying that. "Haha. Very funny."

 

"I'm being serious. Did he ask?"

 

"Y-Yeah..." He blushed, smiling shyly. "He's really my Alpha."

 

"Nice! Can I see your necklace?" She asked with a smile, coming in and sitting next to him.

 

"Uhhh... no?"

 

"Why not?" She raised an eyebrow.

 

"He hasn't gotten it yet..."

 

At that, Veronica looked as though  _she_ had been the one deprived of jewelry, standing up and running down the stairs, yelling to the entire family.  _"LANCE GOT PROPOSED TO BUT HIS ALPHA DIDN'T EVEN GET HIM JEWELRY!"_

 

Now... when you are the only omega in a house full of Alpha's... life is disastrous. He quickly rushed after her, hissing. "Dude!"

 

Outrage in the living room. Suddenly everyone was out there, yelling and shouting because  _what, was it true?_ It was true... but they didn't know the story. 

 

"Listen! Before any of you try and say that he's not a good Alpha because he didn't buy me jewelry, you're  _stupid wrong!"_ He hissed deeply, alerting the rest of the occupants. Lance rarely hissed or made any kind of defense sounds...so this was clearly important. "Keith's family doesn't really believe in jewelry! The last two generations have all been Alpha and Keith's grandmother never got jewelry! She's the last omega in their family and she was always the rough and tumble type!"

 

"Ok, but Lance... it's a sign of claim."

 

"That's  _exactly why_ his family doesn't like it." He groaned. "They believe that omega's should have all of the equal rights and that 'claiming' omegas is demeaning!" 

 

The rest of them looked on in confusion before Marco raised an eyebrow. He was back for the week, Julian and their children there too. Julian, the only other omega around, was out at the grocery, though. Of course.

 

"Listen, Lance... I have an omega mate and... claiming is super important. I remember always being so jealous when other people would look at Julian before I got him jewelry so... Keith will probably really hate the effect of not getting you one."

 

"Oh my God. Lance." Veronica suddenly interjected. "He's not a rebel... is he?"

 

"Jesus,  _no._ " He growled, a first. "He's not a rebel just because he respects people like me! None of you understand anything about being an omega!"

 

They all looked at him in surprise, automatically trying to release scents of comfort to ease the frustration. 

 

"You all just turned something I was super happy about into a fight.  _Why do you always do this?"_  He scoffed. "And for the record? Keith decided to buy my jewelry when he heard how important it was to me and our family. He doesn't like feeling like he owns me, but... he is buying it for me. Because I want it."

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, things were better. His dad had taken him out... taking him to the ice cream parlour and treated him until the irritation had ebbed away to soothed comfort. His father had asked him about it... how he felt about Keith, asked him about Keith himself... it was amazing. He felt really touched that he asked and was trying to be understanding and that he wasn't one of the 'shotgun' dads... he didn't know how he would cope with one of his parents not liking Keith... but that begged the question...

 

_"Would mom... would mom have liked Keith?"_

 

_"She would have loved Keith... he sounds like a great kid."_

 

And that was all Lance had needed to know. The approval fueled him and well... that being said... he couldn't control his actions.

 

Keith tended to come to school early to practice in the weight room, which meant that Lance had time with Keith before their shared class. So of course, he let himself into the weight room, because nobody else was there and he was blessed to see Keith wasn't holding any weights or anything that could make this dangerous, running forward and jumping onto his back kissing his temple.

 

Listen. He had liked the guy since the eighth grade... he was allowed to be excited. And excited he was. 

 

Keith had apparently heard him coming and had quickly grabbed his thighs, laughing as one of his earbuds fell out. "Well good morning to you too, Lance..."

 

"Morning,  _boyyyyyfriend."_ This caused Keith's ears to turn a deep pink and Lance really wanted to kiss at it. But he didn't. Patience yields virginity.

 

"Mm... that's nice to hear." Keith hummed, helping him down to his feet and pulling him in by the hips, kissing his forehead softly. "I got you something."

 

"What? Keith, you didn't have to..." He bit his lip shyly. What could it be?

 

"Yes... I did." He laughed softly, kissing his nose this time. "It's your jewelry."

 

That caused Lance's heart to pound happily in his chest, making an excited sound. "You got it so fast?"

 

"Believe me, Lance... Alphas do anything to please their omegas... but in all truth, this Alpha would do a lot more, a lot faster."

 

Was it just Lance or did that sound- ok. STOP.  _Hornball._

 

"Y-You're sweet..."

 

Keith didn't reply, reaching into his bag and grabbing out a blue necklace box, wrapped with a pale pink ribbon. He handed it to Lance to open and... what he saw basically was a punch to the gut. Lance had heard that getting your jewelry made you feel some psychologically intense things, but fuck. He was tearing up. 

 

"K-Keith... it's really pretty..."

 

"I am glad you think so... because you're gonna be wearing it every day for the rest of your life..."

 

_The rest of his life..._

 

_Thank God._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadass fr. When I come back, I come back hard. I owe it to you amazing people, UwU I love you all so much and thank you for all of your sweet words <3
> 
> Which is exactly why I will be posting the first chapter of the Punk fic... very, very soon. ;))


End file.
